Shrouded Kingdom
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Jaden's dead and Alexis can't live without him until Johan Anderson shows her another world to find jay and helps her cope with the pain. They face tough times and trouble, but make many friends along the way and Alexis finds herself falling for Johan CH6
1. Chapter 1

Hi there all! It's tomboysparkman007 here to rock the house down with ma new fanfic called 'Deaths conflict'.

**Now…**

**Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something…**

…**Oh man the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx yada, yada, yada. But I do own the made up characters and cards. So HA! **

**Okay people, this fic is gonna be a bit different coz you might not be so familiar with theses couple. **

**They came to my mind when I fell asleep in my geography lesson two weeks ago, just before I was rudely awaken by my friend coz the teacher was coming.**

**The couple are; Johan/Alexis**

**Now, don't give me that stare, yeah? Coz this couples are cool…**

**And now sit back, relax and read.**

CHAPTER 1 

The unexpected

It was night time at duel academy and everyone where asleep in their warm, comfortable beds, letting their dreams take over – either soaring across the sky or just counting sheep, everyone where snoring up the storm. Well, that is except a certain obelisk blue exchange student.

The young boy was typing away on the computer in front of him, trying to finish his math project which was due to be handed in the morning and which he'd completely forgotten about until the last minute.

The boy looked around the age of seventeen. He had greenish blue hair, green childish eyes, yellowish white face and a thin body – his name was Johan Anderson. He clicked the print button and error occurred on the screen.

"Oh man. Come on computer, don't give up on me now," he said in his southern accent "I'm almost finished."

A groan came from behind Johan. He turned around and saw his friend – Jim – lying in the bottom bunch bed barely awake.

"Will you go to bed already, mate," groaned Jim in his Australian accent "the project was only supposed to be about fifteen pages long, well, that's how long my project was, it's quite hard you know."

Johan wheeled him self over to Jim quickly and stopped right in front of him with panic in his eyes.

"_Only_ fifteen pages? Dude, I can't even do _two_ that's correct."

"Now come one, mate. Clam down. Take a deep breath in…."

Johan sucked up the air.

"….And let it out."

And he exhaled.

"Now what's up with the computer?" asked Jim.

"I don't know! The printer ain't workin'"

Jim grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, mate I accidentally unplugged the printer."

Johan raced over to the printer and plugged it back in to the computer. He retried the printing process and his work finally came out – It was up to fourteen pages.

_Oh well, like professor Kandinsky say's 'it's not the quantity, it's the quality'_ thought Johan to himself _'I better get a pass for this or else I'll defiantly drop down to Ra yellow.'_

Jim had started to doze of to sleep again. Johan looked through his work and noticed some errors.

"This stinks!" growled Johan, waking Jim up again "Oh well at least I did the stupid work! It's all down to luck now."

Jim stared at Johan as he packed his bag for tomorrow and climbed up to his top bunk to go to bed. Jim shook his head. He'd only met Johan two weeks ago, but it felt as if he'd known the young teen for ages. Unlike what most people thought Johan was different to Jaden in some ways.

"G'night, Jim," said Johan from above him.

Jim punched the top bed and grinned.

"Good night, mate."

And both Johan and Jim fell asleep.

"AAGGGHHHH! I'm up! I'm up!" Screamed Johan as he kicked the bed covers of "I'm up, Jim."

Johan opened his eyes and found no sign of Jim anywhere. But he did find his little purple squirrel like duel spirit friend, Ruby.

Ruby was lying on his stomach, staring at him with its ruby red eyes.

"Good morning, Ruby. Where's Jim?"

Ruby started to make some noise, telling him that Jim had left and that he was late for lessons.

"What?!" Johan screamed as he jumped off his bed.

Johan pulled on a white t-shirt, black jeans pants, his obelisk blue vest, blue sweatbands and his new black sneakers.

"How'd I look, Ruby?" he asked the duel spirit.

Ruby nodded and told him he looked great. Johan grabbed his bag, swung it across his back and ran out the door at high speed towards his lesson.

Johan arrived at his lesson. He was just on time – class would start in five minutes. Johan found Jim and dropped into a seat next to him.

"Hey, mate. You look exhausted." Commented Jim "Here I've got you some breakfast from the canteen. Eat up before the teacher arrives."

Jim handed Johan a piece of toast, a strawberry jam tart and finally the eggwhich he'd been lucky enough to draw. Johan shoved everything down his mouth in less that two minutes.

"Easy, mate," smiled Jim "you've still got time."

Johan started to choke and started to hit his chest trying to get the food to flow. Jim handed him a small bottle of water and he slurped it down.

"Thanks, Jim" smiled Johan

Before Jim could answer the teacher had already walked in and to Johan's shock it wasn't Professor Kandinsky – instead it was Professor Crowler.

'_Oh no'_ thought Johan _'Why him. I just know he's gonna make me look like and idiot today.'_

"I'm sorry to say that professor Kandinsky couldn't take the lesson," said Crowler "but look on the bright side you'll have me instead."

Crowler walked to the middle of the class and asked for the math project. Everyone got out of their seats row by row and handed their work in. Jim handed his work and Johan followed.

"Johan Anderson," Crowler smiled as Johan froze in his tracks "this seems like a good quantity of work, but is it a good quality like a good obelisk student should show? Anyway, Johan you are on reception duty today. So that means no class. So scram."

A smile spread across Johan's face and he raced out the classroom at high speed towards the reception. This was gonna be the best day of his life.

'_This is the worst day of my entire life'_ thought Johan as he sat outside the reception area_ 'I'm never doing this duty ever again.'_

He'd been carrying boxes and stapling the school papers together all day. It was worst than being in class. The ladies at the reception said he was a true gentle man and very energetic, but he didn't care. He had to walk around the school about ten times just to find one student and do it all over again for another.

He slouched down in his chair and almost fell asleep until Jim showed up with his pet crocodile, Sheirly.

"Happy 17th Birthday, mate!" screamed Jim as he brought in lots of present with a cake "blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Johan looked up at him surprised.

"Err…It's my birthday?" he asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Jim sweat dropped.

"Of course it's your birthday. It's the 26th of September. Sheirly reminded me this morning, that's why I didn't wake you up, for once."

Johan grinned and stroked the crocodile before blowing out the candles when Jim was singing the Australian version of 'happy birthday'.

He didn't know what to wish for so he just left it to the big man – God – to decide what he had in fate. Johan looked down at the chocolate cake in front of him, hungrily. Just before he could dig in to the cake and start shoving down the chocolate Jim spoke.

"Oh yeah, and mate. You know that girl called Alexis Rhodes, right?" he asked.

Johan went in to a deep thinking mode.

'_Alexis Rhodes. Alexis Rhodes…Where have I heard that name before'_ he thought to himself_ 'Alexis Rhodes. Alexis Rho-_

And it hit him. Alexis Rhodes was the girl Jaden used to tell Johan about. She was his best friend, Jadens girlfriend. Johan had never really met Alexis face to face before, but he had seen pictures of her in Jadens photo albums. Johan shot up and stared at the taller teen in front of him.

"Yeah. What about her, Jim?" he asked, getting serious "What happened?"

Jim pulled down his hat a little.

"Well, nothing happened, mate. But I saw her in the medical room and she didn't look one bit like the bright and happy girl Jaden told us about. She looks completely the opposite."

Jim looked up and found that Johan had already started to run towards the medical room at high speed.

"Hey, wait for me, mate!" he screamed as he colleted all the stuff and struggled along after his energetic friend.

Alexis sat in the medical room. She hugged her knees against her chest and looked out the window.

She tried to get over Jadens death, but couldn't. She cared so much about him, but in the end he left her all alone in the world. She had spent the last few weeks crying and now the tears wouldn't come, but she could feel emptiness and pain in her heart. All she wanted was for Jaden to come back so that she could hug him, hold him and show him that she loves him.

She still believed that he was out there somewhere; she'd never lose hope even though it sometimes hurt so badly. All she wanted now was a guardian angel. In any form in any way. She couldn't deal with the pain anymore and needed a friend to help her. Her old friends only stared at her with pity and sorrow in their eyes. They all had already admitted Jadens death and moved on. She wanted her true love back.

"Oh come on ma'am. I've gotta see her," came a voice out side the room "Look I'm a friend. I've gotta see her."

Alexis smiled for the first time in ages.

"Let him in Ms. Montain," she said, expecting Chazz, Syrus or her brother to walk in.

Ms. Montain let the person in and she stared at him in shock.

"J-J-Jaden?" she asked moving towards Johan "What happened to your hair? Did you dye it blue? And your eyes? What happened, Jay?"

And without warning she swung her self at Johan and held him tight. She didn't want to let go of her Jaden ever again.

"I missed you, Jaden,"she sobbed "I love you…don't leave me like that ever again. I can't live without you."

Johan looked down at the young blond girl hugging him and crying into his shoulder. And before he knew it his shoulder was damp.

"Err…Alexis," started Johan "I'm not exactly the person you think I am. My name is…"

"Hey Johan Anderson! Why'd you leave me for mate?" roared Jim just noticing the fact that Alexis was hugging Johan "And what the hell is going on here?"

Alexis slowly started to let go of Johan noticing that he wasn't Jaden.

"I'm so sorry," she said "I thought you where my boyfriend, Jaden Yuki."

She started to cry. She was wrong; maybe Jaden would never come back after all. Maybe she should just give up. Johan grabbed her hand and held it in his and said something as if he'd just read her mind.

"Don't think like that, Alexis. Don't even think like that for a minute," he smiled at her warmly "Look me and my friend Jim will help you find Jaden. Jaden's my best pal and I know he's not dead yet I can feel it and if I can believe so can you. So whatever you do don't give up on him, yeah?"

Alexis nodded and smiled at blue haired teen in front of her. Johan smiled back, but blushed as he let go of her hand. An uncomfortable silence followed and Johan had to do something about it. He threw his hands on to his head and grinned widely, like Jaden once did.

"Err, yeah. Ma name is Johan Anderson and this here is my pal Jim and that's Shirley the crocodile," he said pointing towards his two friends.

"Nice to meet you miss," said Jim taking of his hat.

Alexis smiled and was about to talk before Johan interrupted.

"And we know your name, Alexis Rhodes of the obelisk blue dorm, right?"

Alexis crocked up an eyebrow.

"My name isn't 'Alexis Rhodes of the obelisk blue dorm, you know," she smiled "or else your names would've been 'Jim and Johan of the obelisk blue dorm, am I right… I was just joking, my name _is_ Alexis Rhodes."

Johan smiled at her. She was defiantly different.

"So how the hell are you gonna get out of her?" he asked.

"I can go when I like. I came her to deal with the pain of Jadens death, but I'm still not sure whether I'm ready."

"Of course you're ready, Miss Rhodes," grinned Jim "Like Johan said, we're going to help you…Actually you might need to help me as well. You see it's Johan's 17th birthday today and he's already grumpy before he's even opened his presents. You've got to help me with this guy."

"Hey! Who're you callin' grumpy, Jimmy ma man," shouted Johan "haven't you heard the phrase 'respect your elders' huh?"

Both Jim and Johan started a funny argument trying to put a smile on Alexis' face.

"Look here small fry."

"Small fry? Who're you callin' small fry, tree top."

"Tree top? Why, now you're in big trouble, Anderson. Come here."

Jim put one hand around Johan's neck and gave him a nuggie using the other. While Shirley made Johan lose his balance and fall on to her back. Then she ran around the medical room with Johan.

Alexis started to laugh at them and they all smiled finally having seen a smile on her face. Johan got up and went up to her.

"So are you gonna get out of the medical room?" he asked her "I mean, if you get outta her you can come around to my room and stuff since it is my birthday n' all, you know. I never usually have many people over for my birthday and I would be glad if you could join us."

Alexis smiled at Johan sweetly causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Yeah, of course I'll come," she said "how can I refuse."

**Was that cool or was that cool folks?**

**I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible, but I'm only allowed on the compute for 1 hour a day. I've got every thing in my head for this story and I know how it should end. But the only problem is that I've also got more school projects to finish and I'm already behind!!!!**

**Oh well, that's life for ya.**

**And plzzzzzzzzz review. Suggestions are also welcomed and stuff.**

**See ya later ppl!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**How was ma first chapter? Good? Bad? Needs improvement?**

**Well here's ma second chapter. I wanted to do all the action and adventure bit, but realised I needed to wait chapter or so. I'm more of an Action/Adventure writer, I'm not the best when it comes to romance, but I do try.**

**So lets get on with the story…**

…**. Oh wait!**

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and so on and so forth, but I do own my made up characters. He He He.

CHAPTER 2

Friends forever

It had been over a month since Alexis had met Johan Anderson and she practically spent all her spare time with the young bluette.

Alexis lay down in her bed. She was supposed to be meeting him again to watch the clouds on the to roof of duel academy. She just loved spending time with Johan. He wasn't similar to Jaden in every way like people said. He was a lot different. Sure he forgets all his homework until the last minute and arrives to class just on time, but she could see a lot of differences between him and Jaden.

Johan was just so funny and kind. He made her laugh practically twenty-four seven and she could see that he cared a lot about her. Alexis thought back to something funny, which happened three weeks ago.

Flash back 

They were all in their Design Technology lesson and were crowding around a table to look the demonstration being held in front of them. Johan and Alexis stood up behind Jim who was sitting down on a chair with Shirley on the floor. Jim looked behind and Johan and glance at him suspiciously then returned to face the teacher. The teacher, Professor Davis was showing everyone how to put in the hinges for their secret boxes.

Johan nudged Alexis and smiled. Alexis knew what he was saying and she handed Johan the rose perfume she had in her pocket.

He took the perfume and sprayed some of it on Jims back, making sure he wouldn't notice. Johan started to smile at the prank he was pulling on his friend. Alexis started to giggle and her friend Jasmine saw her. The class went back to their seats as Professor Davis finished the explanation. Johan and Alexis sat next to each other and stared a Jim on the other side of the classroom, giggling. Jim gave Johan and Alexis the death glare telling them both to shut up.

The lesson went by smoothly for Johan and Alexis, but it was a whole different story for Jim. Every girl stopped by him, sniffed the air around him and asked him where he got his perfume from and that he had a good sense of smell. While every guy in the classroom gave him strange looks. Jim looked towards his friends direction half the time, knowing that they had something to do with it.

The school bell rang and everyone were dismissed from lessons. Johan and Alexis left their classroom laughing at poor ol' Jim with tears in their eyes.

"Man that was Jokes!" laughed Johan "did you see the way everyone were staring at him and his reaction when the girls asked where he got his perfumes from that was comedy! I just wish I could've recorded it on a video camera."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just happed to capture the whole thing on camera," grinned Alexis while watching Johan's eyes widen "I just couldn't resist. I had to watch everything over again and torture good ol' Jim."

Johan smiled and grabbed Alexis' hands.

"Man, Alexis. You rule!" he screamed.

He just then realised he was holding her hand and let go, blushing madly. He grinned at her to trying to clear the air and she grinned back at him.

Before both of them knew it Jim had appeared behind them and was fuming in a funny way. Johan and Alexis burst out laughing. Jim grinned and grabbed Johan and put a hand around his neck making the bluette tiptoe and tried to grab Alexis with his free hand, but she was to quick for him.

"Run, Alexis!" smiled Johan as Jim gave him a nuggie "Run for all the pranksters in the world and let the academy see the video of pranstermania."

Alexis smiled and ran towards her dorm room.

End Flash back 

Alexis smiled at the small flash back. Johan had some how managed to escape and since then Jim had been trying to get them both back, but was unsuccessful.

Alexis looked at her wristwatch and saw that she was running slightly late. She pulled on a blue t-shirt, a light blue tight jeans pants which went just below her knee and white sneakers.

She opened the door and found her friend Jasmine outside the room.

"Alexis, can you quickly help me with my homework?" asked Jasmine "I really need help on this assignment on counter traps."

Alexis hesitated for a second.

"Sorry, Jazz. I promised I'd meet a friend later," she smiled "I'll help you later tonight. See ya!"

Alexis ran at full speed towards the school roof, leaving a confused Jasmine behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johan was lying down on the floor up at the school roof watching the clouds pass by. Ruby was sitting on his chest looking down at him.

"This is the life, right, Ruby?" he sighed.

The little duel spirit only nuzzled him in response. He smiled at his little friend. Life had finally lightened up for him and he was definitely enjoying it. Alexis was just great. Now he could tell why Jaden had fallen for her. She was funny, witty and easy-going and not to mention her good looks. But he didn't care about how she looked, she was just so…so different to the other girls and when he looked in her eyes he could see her singing a song only he could understand. Back in his world if you looked into a person eyes and they sang a song that you understood you were meant to be together forever.

'Oh come on Johan

Someone looked down at Johan and waved their hand in front of his face. Johan snapped out of his thoughts and found Alexis smiling at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" smiled Alexis lying down with her head and Johan's head facing the opposite direction.

Johan smiled.

"No, I was just thinking about something which we used to say back at home," he grinned "by the way that cloud up there looks like Professor Bon apart."

Alexis giggled and pointed to another one.

"And that one looks like Crowler…Johan… you didn't call me up her to watch the clouds, now did you?" Asked Alexis sitting up

Johan sat up as well. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Err…Yeah I sort of didn't. You see I wanted to introduce you to some one pretty special in my life…"

Alexis smile suddenly left her face. She thought it was his girlfriend or something.

"Oh, I see."

Johan knew what she was thinking and hurried on with the introduction.

"No, it's not who you think it is."

He clicked his fingers and there appeared his little friend Ruby Carbuncle. Alexis gasped. She knew what that was; it was Johan's card. It was a duel spirit, just like the ones Jaden used to talk to.

"This here's ma pal, Ruby Carbuncle," he explained "And Ruby this is my good friend Alexis Rhodes."

Ruby stared at Alexis for a moment then suddenly jumped on to her shoulder and started nuzzle her against her face.

"She's so sweet Johan," said Alexis cuddling, Ruby "How long have you two been friends for."

Johan thought for a second.

"I dunno. I used to see her ever since I was born, but I got the card later on. So I guess that's ever since I was born."

Alexis smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Ruby jumped off Alexis and jumped onto Johan. He looked down at his little friend and stroked her, but what Ruby did next surprised him – climbed up his t-shirt.

"Oh, come on, Ruby," he laughed as he tried to get her out "Get the hell out already, girl."

Alexis giggled and tried to help him. Ruby was tickling Johan and he found it hard to stop laughing. Alexis reached over and tried to grab Ruby from the laughing Johan, but was unsuccessful.

Then she tried again, but accidentally leapt onto him. Johan fell to the floor with Alexis on top of him. Ruby had run off leaving them both alone. Both of them blushed at the position they were in. Alexis felt weird. She felt like she was betraying Jadens memory in some way. She wanted to cry, but kept a brave face.

"Sorry, Johan," she said solemnly, getting up "I have to go."

And before Johan could even say anything she left.

Johan looked around and found Ruby with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, girl," he said sarcastically "Now, Alexis might never look me in the face again."

Ruby looked up at Johan confused and asked him why that is. He sighed and sat down again.

"You see, Alexis still loves Jaden and what just happened then probably made her feel like…like she was betraying his memory."

Ruby apologised to Johan and nuzzled him again. Then she looked up and said they make a good couple.

"Me and Alexis? No way!" he laughed "That's like saying ketchup and chilly go together…Look, Ruby. You know why Alexis and me will never go. We're completely the opposite. She leads a normal, peaceful, human life. I lead a violent life. Full of death and horror. I'm built to fight till death, not to lead a normal life. And that's only reason number one. And then there's the fact that she loves Jaden. I only want the best for Alexis. She's my friend, Ruby. Please understand that."

And with that he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis was sitting by the cliff side letting the tears slide down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think of what happened earlier. Sure, she liked Johan, but what happened earlier just reminded her of Jaden and if she might be betraying his memory. She wanted to she Jaden now. To hug him, to just listen to his heartbeat.

She missed him dearly again. She felt like she couldn't life without him. And with that Alexis cried into her hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim looked thorough the window of his room and saw Johan run at full speed toward the cliff side. His one blue eye shifted towards the cliff side and he saw Alexis sitting there crying.

'_Oh great'_ he thought _'I wonder what Johan's done to upset her. Well, it's not like I'm going to get the answer by standing around here.'_

He Looked around his feet and found Shirley underneath the bunk beds.

"Com'on, Shirley" he grinned, "We're going to go and find, Johan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!" yelled Syrus Truesdale, flinging the door open to his room "I just saw, Alexis."

Chazz looked up from his newspaper and looked a Syrus.

"So, big deal," he grunted "She doesn't even come to see us any more.

"You know it's not like that, Princeton," said Hassleberry entering the room "She was in the medical room all this time, but couldn't face Jaden's room. It'll bring back memories.

"So are you coming or what?" asked Syrus.

Atticus appeared along with Jasmine and Mindy and answered his question.

"Of course we're going."

And with that everyone left to find Alexis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johan ran through the woods as fast as he could – and that was really fast. He started to slow down as he got to a clearance and stopped. He could see Alexis only a few metres away from where he was standing. He smiled and Ruby left his shoulder. She made her way toward Alexis and She nudged her. Alexis looked around and found Johan standing behind her. She turned away with tears in her eyes.

She couldn't face him anymore, but she had to she wanted to see Jaden again and only Johan knew where he was. Johan sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Alexis didn't flinch one bit – instead she looked into his eyes and saw sorrow in them.

"J-Johan, I wanna see Jaden," she said with tears in her eyes "I miss him. P-Please, Johan, take me to Jaden. I can't live without him. Anything that happens reminds me of him. I-I can't. Please take me to, Jaden."

By now, Alexis was crying into, Johan's shoulder. He held her in his arms, knowing how it felt to lose someone you loved.

"Okay, Alexis. I'll take you to Jay, if that's what makes you happy," he smiled as he let go of her "but first close your eyes."

And Alexis did as she was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim ran through the forest with Shirley on his back. He had a bad felling about what was going to happen and he for one didn't want to miss out. Jim ran as fast as he could, but stopped as he saw the sky light up in all sorts of different strips colours. The colours all were being directed to one specific place and Jim knew that Johan was defiantly involved. And he started running towards the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Truesdale. Pump those legs!" yelled Hassle berry leading the way looking at the light in the distance. "We're almost there, soldiers!"

Everyone were following Hassleberry's lead, trying their best to keep up with the dino-dude.

Atticus started to over take Hassleberry. He was worried about his little sister. Sure she could take care of her self, but as her older brother he couldn't help but look out for her.

The gang saw a clearance and Jim standing by it. They used all their energy to push them selves forward to see what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis stared in shock at Johan. He was creating a storm – or at least that's what it looked like. His eyes shone a colour of metallic green and fangs were visible in his mouth. He looked like a killer.

A dark hole was visible in front of them.

"J-Johan…what is that?" asked Alexis, Afraid of both the dark hole and Johan.

Johan turned around to face her and the metallic glow in his eyes was still there, but he smiled at her to calm her down.

"It's a portal," he said "It's a portal to another world…A world of danger, violence and horror. Now Alexis are you sure you wanna go and save, Jay? I mean, if human enters this world you could die."

Alexis stared at him for a moment. She wasn't going to back down now; she cared too much about Jaden to worry about losing her life.

"Yeah, I'm as sure as I'll ever be. I love Jaden too much to care about my life."

Johan smiled at her weakly and she grabbed his hand. He told her that as soon as he activates the portal anyone on the area would be transported to this world.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Born ready," Alexis smiled.

Johan activated the portal, but behind them appeared Jim and the gang.

"What in tarnations is going on here?" asked Hassleberry.

But too late the portal had been activated. Jasmine noticed the glow and ran towards Alexis followed by Jim. Johan grabbed Jim before he could say any thing and he instructed Alexis to grab Jasmine. Johan made sure all of them stuck together and before they knew it a flash blinded them and everyone on the cliff side were transported to the other world called the Demonta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how did ya guys like the story? Good bad? Shit? **

**Sorry if I updated a bit late. Parents you know?**

**So please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there every one!**

**This tomboysparkman007 with the 3****rd**** chapter to 'The Shrouded Kingdom'. S how was my last chapter? **

**And you guys better review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, but I do own the other characters I made up. **

**This chapter takes part in another kingdom called the Demonta.**

**3…2…1…ACTION!**

CHAPTER 3 The Demonta 

Alexis could fell herself floating through mid air, heading towards the centre of what looked like a crimson red vortex. She looked around and found Johan, Jim and Jasmine a few metres away from her. Johan floated towards her and took her hand, knowing how nervous she was. His eyes had returned to their original colour.

"It's okay," He smiled at her squeezing her hand "Everything's gonna be alright. We're headin' straight towards the center."

Alexis' worry was replaced by a smile.

They were floating straight towards the center now. Alexis was beginning to get nervous again, but she knew Johan was by her side.

A flash of light appeared and blinded them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johan opened his eyes and found himself lying in the middle of a forest. He looked to his left and found Alexis lying there beside him. He then looked to his right and found Jim lying there and an awake Jasmine tending to his wounds. She looked up at him and gave him a death glare.

"I don't like you one bit, you know that?" She asked him.

Johan just shrugged and didn't care about what she just said. He looked towards his right again and found Jim waking up. Jasmine helped Jim sit up while giving Johan the glare. Jim looked around confused: not knowing where he was.

"Ow…. Mate…W-Where are we?" Jim asked Johan "And what is this place?"

Johan looked around the forest and his gaze slowly shifted back to Jim.

"This is the Demonta," he said seriously "A world of death, danger and despair. This is the world I told you about Jim. This is where I was born."

Jim sat there gaping at Johan as if he'd just slapped him across the face. Johan only looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contract with Jim. He knew that all eyes were on him, but he refused to make eye contact with anyone. He knew it was because of him everyone ended up in this cruel world – and he felt guilty for what will happen to them. This world wasn't suitable for humans.

"Johan? What's up, mate?" asked Jim.

Jim tilted Johan's head up so that he was facing him and found tears in Johan's eyes. Johan looked away and tried to keep the tears in. Jim looked at his best friend with sympathy.

"You're all gonna die!" Wept Johan "You're all gonna die! This world wasn't meant for humans…. I was sure I could protect Alexis on her own, but I transported too many people and now I can't protect everyone only you guys. The others…. I don't have a clue what will happen to them, but their as good as dead. This world is just so cruel and unforgiving… I learnt that the hard way."

Jim watched as his best pal weep. He wasn't used to seeing Johan cry so much and he assumed that Johan must've cared a lot about his friends. He put a hand around Johan and smiled at him.

"Com'on, mate, cheer up. I'm sure you're strong enough to protect us all including Shirley here" Jim's eye shifted to where Alexis was lying: next to Johan "And especially the damsel in distress there."

Johan looked up at Jim after his words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Jim."

Jim smiled back at his friend.

"No problem, mate. Now what do we do with your little princess there," teased Jim pointing at Alexis.

Johan looked back at his pal with one eyebrow crocked up and the other down.

"There's nothing going on between - "

"Wait a sec!" Interrupted Jasmine looking at Johan with utter dislike "What did you mean when you said 'this world wasn't meant for humans'. You were born here, so what does that make – Agghh!"

Jasmine didn't get to finish her sentence. A shuriken had been thrown directly towards her, but Johan had pushed her aside in time and the small weapon had hit the tree behind them.

Everyone got to their feet and looked up at the direction from where the shuriken had come from and found three creatures, which had four arms with purple skin, fangs, snake-like hair, very muscular bodies and two times bigger than them. The creatures only wore ripped up blue shorts while one of them also wore a rich, blue cloth around it.

"What the hell are they?" Asked Jasmine hiding behind Jim while Johan lifted Alexis into his arms.

"They're The Cruentus," said Johan "They're known for their ability to kill anything or anyone who stands in their way with ease. So I've only got one advice to give to you…and that is to RUN!!!"

Neither Jasmine nor Jim argued with Johan. They all ran as fast as they could through the forest. Johan had Alexis in his arms and Shirley on his back. He looked down at the young blond haired girl in his hands and saw that she was waking up.

"J-Johan?" She asked him weakly "Is that you?"

"Yeah! Now Alexis less talkin' more runnin'."

Alexis looked behind Johan and found three purple creatures following him and the gang. She let out a scream and held onto Johan tightly.

Jim and Jasmine were running like crazy, but Johan could tell that their stamina was becoming very low and that they'd stop in a while. He had to do something.

'_Okay, here I go'_ he thought to himself.

Johan stopped right in his tracks and the others stopped and looked at him puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Screamed Jasmine "Are you out of your mind, Johan? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Johan, mate. Com'on, we can still make it." Yelled Jim "Don't give up now."

Johan looked up at both of them and grinned.

"Who said I was giving up?" he smiled putting Alexis down "I'm gonna fight em. They'll eventually catch up with us their speed is immense and they can keep runnin

For days. So I'm putting an end to 'em, now"

"Johan are you mad!" screamed Alexis grabbing the sleeves of his shirt "This world needs you Johan. We need you… I need you."

Johan's heart skipped a beat when she said that, but he knew she didn't mean to. He smiled at her and told Jim to take care of her for a while. He turned around and looked at the Cruentus straight in their red eyes not showing any weakness. Johan's eyes lit up bright green again, blue veins were clearly visible on his wrists and fangs started to grow in his mouth – He looked like a killer again. The Cruentus stopped in their tracks and looked at him. The one of them lashed out with their axes at Johan.

"NO! JOHAN!" Screamed Alexis with tears in her eyes "JOHAN!!!"

Johan grinned evilly and then disappeared. He reappeared again behind back of the Cruentus, which had attacked him and punched it, sending it flying five meters back.

"How the hell did he do that?" Asked Jasmine suspiciously "I thought these Cruen - thingy's were able to kill people with ease."

Neither Alexis nor Jim answered her questions; they were concerned about Johan. Alexis tried to get up, but a huge amount of pain erupted in her ankle and she was forced to sit back down. Jasmine came up behind her and helped her to stand up, but Jim on the other hand was concentrating on the battle going on in front of him with Shirley by his side. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours and soon Johan was beginning to get tiered.

Johan had received a huge cut down his chest from the leader while the other two held him still. His clothes were torn, covered with blood and he had returned to normal. The leader approached Johan and whispered something in his ear.

"You were a worthy opponent. You know, you're tougher than any other creature I've fought. You can't be a human, so what are you? Huh?"

Johan looked up at the leader and grinned, panting.

"Why should I tell you, dude?" he panted "You're the one who's tryin' to kill me for no reason."

The leader grinned and shook his head.

"The reason is none of your business and as for what you are I'll find that out for myself."

The Cruentus in front of him took a small amount of Johan's blood and licked it. Then it shuddered.

"Such powerful blood runs within your veins," smirked the leader "Now tell me, boy, are you the last of the family of blood to live."

The leader grinned, satisfied that he'd found out who he was.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Well you see, me and my kind don't like being weaker than a creature that looks like a human. Humans are weak. And you, looking like a human, we hate to be matched by or beaten by."

Johan was breathing very heavily now. He just hoped that his friends didn't hear what was being said.

"So wat'cha gonna do about it? Huh?"

The leader smiled wickedly and revealed what looked like a knife.

"The answer is simple. I'm going to kill you."

The creature brought his knife down to Johan's stomach and without any warning, stabbed him. He did this again and again none stop.

Johan could feel himself losing his grip on reality. Everything around him started to go blurry. All he wanted to do was lie down and stop fighting, but then the happy, smiling face of Alexis flashed through his head and he forced him self to keep fighting.

Johan opened his eyes and found that Jim was hitting the leader with a log and Alexis was throwing rocks at the other two. Then he noticed that the knife was left there, sunk in his stomach.

Johan tensed his stomach muscles, clenched his teeth together and pulled the knife out with all his might. Hot, crimson red blood started to soak Johan as he clenched his stomach with his hands. He took his black shirt off and tied it around his gut to stop the blood from flowing out so quickly. Then he saw that the Cruentus were approaching his friends.

"Get the hell away from them, you creeps!" Johan cried.

He tensed his leg muscles and ran at them with full speed. Then he punched them straight in their faces with one run. Alexis fell to the ground since Jasmine had accidentally let go of her. Johan ran towards her and supported her to stand up.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Alexis looked at Johan, worried about the state that he was in.

"I'm fine, it's just a sprained ankle, but what about you? Johan, you're hurt and you're _bleeding_."

Johan smiled as he punched one of the cronies straight in the face.

"It's just a small cut. It's nothin' to worry about."

Alexis glared at him as if he was mental.

"Just a small cut? Johan, you just got _stabbed_! You're gonna bleed to death!"

Johan couldn't answer. The leader had jumped up into the air and was coming down at them with an axe in his hands, ready to kill.

Johan pushed Alexis out of the way as he received a gash down the side of his arm.

The gash began to bleed. Johan delivered a kick in the leaders chest, sending him tumbling back. He got up again and ran towards Johan, but Johan grabbed his arm and thrust him aside.

Johan was breathing heavily as the leader grinned at him.

"Not bad," he complimented "You're pretty strong. No ones ever lasted against me for this long. Or even inflicted so much damages to us Cruentus except the greatest Vampire of them all – Vencha. But everyone has a weakness," his eyes darted towards Johan's friends "And I think I've found yours."  
All the Cruentus darted towards Johan's friends and placed their knifes against their necks.

"Your friends are your weakness, boy," announced the leader holding the knife against Alexis. "As strong as you are, your friends will always slow you down. Especially this one."

The leader indicated Alexis by grabbing her hair.

"Get away from her you, fucking bastard!" screamed Johan "You do anything to her I swear I'll kill you!"

"Oh, it seems that you truly do care about the girl…Okay, how about this deal; I'll let _one _ofyourfriends live while all others must die. So which one will you choose, Johan Anderson?"

Johan stared at the creatures in front of him with hate. He couldn't do anything; one move and any one of his friends would be dead. He had to choose _one_ of his friends. He looked from Jim to Jasmine to Alexis. His eyes stopped on Alexis and he smiled weakly. He couldn't just choose her and leave the others to die. It was just so wrong. He cared for all of them not just Alexis.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he stared at his friends, completely helpless. He just wanted to the world to break up and swallow him.

'_I thought they wanted to kill me, not my friends' _he thought to himself _'actually… I think I know a way to get my friends out of this safely.' _

Johan looked up at the leader and grinned making the leader feel slightly anxious.

"What are you laughing at, boy?!" He yelled, "You don't want me to kill all of your friends do you?"

Johan just smiled, knowing why the leader was using his friends.

"Look dude, I know why you're using my friends so just cut out the act," he said weakly, realizing the pain in his wounds "You want me, so you're using my friends so that I'll realize it's hopeless and give up my life instead, right?"

The leader stared at Johan in shock.

"Not bad. You are pretty smart."

Johan looked at him clutching his stomach.

"Who did you think I was? Jaden?" Johan said looking towards Alexis "No offence, on your man Alexis, but me and Jay are different you know." Johan turned his head towards the leader "now are you gonna get this over with or what?"

The leader smirked.

"I see that you're so eager, so why not."

The leader jumped up into the air and came down slicing down Johan's upper body.

"JOHAN!" Screamed Alexis as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Oh and one more thing," started Johan "In exchange for killing me your gonna have to let my friends go…safely. Coz if not I swear my spirit will kill you." Johan looked towards his friends "Bye guys. It was nice knowin' ya…especially you, Alexis."

Alexis watched Johan, helplessly on the ground.

"J-Johan, please don't leave me…" whispered Alexis to herself.

The leader punched Johan in his stomach causing more blood to flow out. The other two Cruentus stood there watching their master beat Johan up. Soon they let go of the two people they were holding and joined their master.

"JOHAN!" Yelled Jim and Alexis in unison as they ran towards him.

But Jasmine grabbed them and shook her head.

"We can't interfere," she said simply "Theses creatures are too strong. We'll just get killed."

The Cruentus cut Johan and drove a knife through his gut, but Johan stood firm, receiving the pain.

Alexis couldn't watch him like this. She grabbed a knife, which lay near by and hobbled towards the nearest Cruentus to kill it.

"Hey, freaks! Ger da hell away from ma friend," came a voice, stopping Alexis in her tracks "or you'll have us to deal with."

Everyone looked up to where the voice had come form and found a tall figure standing on the trees. Alexis and Jim ran towards Johan while the Cruentus were distracted and helped him stand up, but he was concentrating on the figure above.

The person jumped down. He was a black boy around Johan's age. He had hair down just above his shoulders like Axle Browdie, dark brown cheerful eyes and had a muscular body. He was wearing military trousers, military full sleeve top, a brown Jersey and brown boots. He also had a long fighting stick and a few shurikens attached to his belt.

"B-Blane?" asked Johan weakly "I-Is that you?"

The boy smiled at Johan and put his hands on his shoulders.

"That's right, little Vampie," grinned Blane "My have you gown, man! I'm so jealous of the person who's gonna marry ya. Wait! Johan ma buddy ol' pal… Will you marry me, instead?" Blane Joked.

Johan smiled at his friend.

"S-Same as ever, huh, Blane?"

Blane grinned and nodded. Then his face turned serious as he looked around.

"Looks like you guy's had a run in with the ugly Ass'. You handled them well, Johan, but you're too soft tryin'na give up your life. You've gotta be tough. Especially for a person of your power… I need help, now."

Blane put two fingers between his mouth and blew. Two girls around Johan's age landed next to him.

One of the girls had green hair, which was tied back in two pigtails, mystic blue eyes, a thin beautiful playful face and slightly tan like skin. She wore a blue t-shirt, blue sweatband, military blue baggy trousers and sneakers. She, like Blane, had shurikens attached to her belt, but was carrying a tonfa weapon.

She ran up to Johan.

"Johan, you alright?" she asked "com'on, Johan. Help is here."

"E-Emily?"

Emily pressed her index finger against Johan's lips to silence him.

The other girl walked up to Johan. She had red hair down to her shoulders, seductive brown eyes and a perfectly built body. She wore a black top revealing her stomach with a pierced navel, black shorts with leggings underneath, black net gloves with spikes and black boots.

She grabbed Johan by his sleeves and kissed him on the lips surprising Alexis, Jasmine and Jim.

"Y-Yeah nice to see you too, Akemi," Johan said breaking away from the kiss, slightly dazed.

"You look a lot more handsome than the last time I saw you." Akemi said "But enough chit chat. It's time to kick some Cruentus butt!"

Everyone got up to their feet and was ready to fight. Jim and Jasmine ran over to the sidelines.

"Come on, Johan," Whispered Alexis "Let's go and sit down."

"N-No." smiled Johan "It's been years since I fought with my old friends and besides, I'm the one who got you guys into this mess."

Johan struggled to his feet and promised Alexis that he'd be fine. He got into a ready stance. And with out warning the leader lashed out towards his, but Johan was too quick. He vanished and reappeared behind the leader and punched him in the face causing him to bleed. The leader kept on attacking from all directions, but Johan kept countering them – he was just too fast.

He looked towards his friends. Emily was handling one of the Cruentus all by herself using mainly her fists and feet. While Blane and Amy were fighting the other. Blane tried to use a magic spell, but it failed.

Johan smiled happy to know that his friends were doing all right. But what he didn't notice was that the leader had got up and was behind him. He punched Johan's back hard causing him to fall forwards. Johan started to cough out blood causing all his friends: Jim, Jasmine, Alexis, Blane, Emily and Amy's eyes to turn to him with concern.

The leader Jumped into the air and came down hard on to Johan causing him to spit out even more blood.

"JOHAN!" screamed Alexis running towards him.

The leader through an axe at her, but she dodged it.

"JOHAAAANNN!"

Alexis started to fill up with energy, which was directed towards all the Cruentus. They stared at her in shock. They ran away as fast as they could, but Alexis had already released the ball of energy.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They screamed as they disappeared.

Alexis ran towards Johan, still hobbling. She dropped down to her knees next to him and hugged the unconscious Johan Anderson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx How was that? 

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Shit?**

**All right?**

**Sorry about the lateness, again, parents. **

**I'll try and update quicker.**

**But please….REWIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**I hope you liked my last chapter. I sort of rushed it n' stuff.**

**And now for the disclaimed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx characters, but I do own the** **characters I made up.**

**Oh yeah! There are still some spoilers in this fanfic**

**And I'd like to say thanks to my pal, Dark lord of anime for giving me a great song to use in the future episodes.**

**Okay then….ACTION!**

CHAPTER 4

The truth

6 weeks later 

Johan was running through complete darkness. He didn't know where he was going or why he was running, but something inside him told him to. He came to a halt when he saw a blonde haired girl standing at a distance. He instantly knew it was Alexis and ran towards her. Alexis turned around and smiled weakly at the running Johan. Then she let out a high-pitched, painful scream as a knife was dug into her stomach out of thin air.

"_ALEXIS!" Screamed Johan running faster "ALEXIS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE!"_

_And she disappeared into the darkness leaving Johan all on his own. _

"_Alexis? Where are you? Come on, Alexis. This isn't funny."_

_Johan looked around and saw a mist rising from the spot where Alexis was a few minutes ago. The mist started to take shape of a ghost like spirit. Then into something else. Johan stared at the figure floating in front of him completely terrified. All he wanted to do was run away, but his legs wouldn't move. He looked the creature in front of him in the eye. _

"_Yu-Yubel?" he asked._

_Yubel looked down at Johan and smiled at him making his blood boil with anger. _

"_It's nice to know that you still remember me, Johan my dear boy," she grinned "And this is payback for what you did to me all those years back."_

_Yubel swooped down and started to flow into Johan's stomach. Johan fell to the floor clutching his stomach, as Yubel's spirit started to take over is body. _

"_AAAAGGHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He roared._

_But his efforts didn't work. He could feel Yubel slowly gaining control of his body. A small pond was visible in the distance and he struggled to get there, but when he did he splashed the water against his face, trying to refresh himself. But as he looked down at the pond he noticed it was too late. His eyes had turned an evil yellowish colour making him look deadly and evil._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"AAGGH!"

Johan woke up to a start. He shot up from his bed and sat up, breathing heavily.

'_Man, it was just a dream,'_ Johan told himself _'It's nothin' to worry about… Phew._'

Johan looked at his left bandaged arm and found Alexis' hand clasped in his. She was asleep with her head against his lap.He smiled at her and stroked her hair gently.

Johan looked down at himself and found that he was shirtless with thick layers of bandages strapped a cross his stomach. He also noticed that the wounds on his torso had been dressed and that he was wearing blue baggy jeans pants with white socks.

Johan could feel a hand gripping his right shoulder and he turned around to find Jim smiling at him.

"How're you feeling, mate?" he asked, concerned "You've made us all worried sick especially Alexis. We thought you weren't gonna make it for a sec, but we didn't give up on ya."

Johan smiled at Jim weakly.

"I'm fine Jim, no need to worry." He grinned pulling on a black t-shirt, "I'm up and about. I've never felt so alive in ma life, Jim. I'm defiantly - "

Johan didn't get to finish his sentence. He leaned forward on the bed and started to cough out blood. Jim sprung up to his feet and went to Johan's aid.

"Johan! What's going on, mate? You all right? What's happening to you, pal?

Johan wiped the blood on his lips away using a small towel Jim had given him. He could feel his chest on fire. It hurt like hell, but he ignored it and smiled at Jim convincingly.

"Like I said, I'm fine," he smiled weakly "This happens all the time since I was a kid. It's notin' to worry about…by the way how long have I been here for?"

Jim looked at Johan concerned, but dropped his questioning.

"It's almost Christmas, mate," he said, "You've been out for about six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS!" Johan screamed, jumping out of his bed "NO WAY! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR SIX WEEKS!"

Jim smiled and tried to calm Johan down, but it was no use.

"Is Johan, ma boy, up yet?" asked Blane looking at the wild Johan "I'll take that as a yes."

Blane ran up to Johan and grabbed him around the neck and gave him a nuggie.

"AAAGGGHH! Get of me, Blane, dude,"

"Give me some love, man!" screamed Blane, hugging the thin little bluette "I haven't seen you since you were ten, man! Give a break!"

Jim sweat dropped watching Blane and Johan.

"J-Johan?" came a sleepy voice.

Johan turned around and found Alexis awake.

"Hey, Alexis," Johan said softly breaking free from Blane "You alright? How was your sleep?"

"Fine, Johan…Actually how about you? You're the one who got stabbed, not me. So… how're you feeling?"

Johan smiled at Alexis softly.

"I'm perfectly alright, Alexis," Said Johan, jumping onto his bed "Look, I'm super man. I can't be stopped. Oh, yeah."

Blane, Alexis and Jim all sweat dropped watching their friend acting so hyper. The door behind them opened and in came Akemi and Emily.

"Johan! Ma buddy ol' pal. How're you doing?" asked Emily as she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly "I can't believe you've grown so much. You actually look good for once."

Johan let go of her and grinned wickedly.

"Well, Emily. You haven't changed at all," He said trying to hold back a laugh "You look as hideous as ever."

Emily looked at him, her temper rising slowly.

"Ha Ha, bloody ha," she said sarcastically.

"I was just joking, Em. You know that."

Emily smiled at Johan.

"Yeah, but your jokes are so lame, ol' buddy ol' pal."

Akemi looked at Johan and winked at him causing him to blush slightly.

'_Man, I can't believe she's still got a crush on me,'_ he thought _'Oh well, who said life was fair.'_

Akemi's gaze had slowly drifted to Alexis' direction.

"Oh yeah! Erm…Alexis, Jim. This is Akemi Smith, Emily Mitzuki and Blane Browdie," smiled Johan sheepishly "And Blane, Emily, Akemi. This is Alexis Rhodes and Jim Crocodile cook."

Emily smiled at Johan and how hopeless he was.

"Err…Johan, we've already done the introductions," She laughed.

"WHAT!" Yelled Johan falling to the floor in anime style while everyone else sweat dropped "Oh great I can't believe how late I am."

All of a sudden Johan started to cough again. It was as if the inside of his chest was on fire. He fell to his knees and clenched his chest in pain.

"Johan, what's up, mate?" asked Jim, worriedly "This is the second time it's happen. You sure you're all right?"

His friends started to crowd around him asking if he's all right. 'I'm fine' was the only answer that came out his lips. Small dots started to appear in front of Johan's eyes and he fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Johan opened his eyes again. He sat up and saw Alexis sitting by the side of his bed. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked around the room and found that none of his friends were there.

"Hey, Alexis," He said, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're in the living room," Alexis replied getting up, "The room was getting to crowded so they left. They told me to tell them if you woke up. So I'll just go and - "

Johan reached out his bandaged arm and grabbed Alexis' hand with his. When he noticed he blushed and pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, Alexis…but there's something I need to tell you."

Alexis sat down on the edge of his bed and Johan sat up in his bed. Alexis looked into his emerald green eyes and noticed that he was serious, but see found it hard to look away from his eyes. They were so comforting, so gorgeous and She could hear something. Something from his eyes. It was like a song.

"Er…Alexis? You all right?" He asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Alexis snapped out of her trance and blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, Johan. Er…What did you want to tell me?"

Johan looked down and started to fiddle with his back t-shirt.

'_Um, er…how do I put this'_ he asked himself _'Oh come on Johan. Why do you always lose your nerves when you're around her? She's just a normal girl who happens to be your best pals girl-friend!'_

"Alexis, I know you're not gonna believe me, but as you've seen this world is full of different creatures, right?" Johan avoided making eye contact with Alexis "Well, you see _I_ was born here, but I'm ….I'm not exactly _human_. I'm a vampire."

Johan slowly looked up and expected Alexis to gasp or scream or something, but instead she only smiled.

"Johan, I could always tell there was something different about you and I don't have a grudge against vampires either. I've heard stories about how dangerous they are and many people don't believe in vampires and neither did I, but I do believe _you_. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Johan smiled at her. He didn't expect her to say what she did.

"Thanks, Alexis," he grinned "I'm not the sort of vampire you guys see in movies and stuff. Vampires are good-hearted loyal people, but we're born to fight. It's our nature. We have better eye sight, speed, strength and hearing than humans. And we need to drink blood at least once for every three months or so to have enough energy."

Alexis fiddled with her fingers then looked up at Johan.

"Do vampires live for centuries? That's what it says in the movie 'Dracula'. So are you going to stay this young for another hundred years or something?"

Johan grinned.

"No. I age normally like human beings, but there are highly worshiped vampires who do age slowly. I know one of them – his names Vencha. I'm from a family called the blood family and we age like humans do. We're not like other vampires, but we are powerful."

Alexis smile faded and she stopped fiddling with her fingers and faced Johan fully.

"W-What happened to your family, Johan? Where are they?"

Johan was taken back by the question. His eyes started to sting and he could feel the tears welling up. He looked away from Alexis and tried to stop crying. A tear slowly slid down his cheek, but when he reopened his eyes they were full of determination.

"I'm so sorry," began Alexis "I shouldn't have - "

"No, it's all right," Crocked Johan, "They got killed. Some assassins killed them when I was only ten. Everyone died except me. I survived. I don't know how, but I did. And I made a vow to kill the people responsible. That's one of the reasons I came back I was planning it, but I saw you and you also lost the one you loved – Jaden and I sort of knew where he might be." Johan wiped away the tears and grinned at Alexis. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. His heart started to beat faster "Er…any other questions, Alexis?"

Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, Er…Can…You know. Can Vampires have kids?" She asked blushing.

Johan looked at her dumbfounded. Out of all the questions she could ask him, she asks him that one.

"Yeah, of course they can. But I think you meant if they can have kids with humans, right?" asked Johan, not believing that he was actually going to try answering this fully. Alexis nodded "Yeah, they can. For example my mums a vampire and she married a human being. So I ended up being a full vampire, my lil' sister was a half- vampire and my brother wasn't one at all."

Johan stopped and breathed out. Now that was a very hard question to answer. The door burst open and in came a happy Blane and a moody Jasmine.

"So you finally admitted that you are a vampire," yelled Blane as Alexis quickly letting go of Johan's hand "Aww, you two make such a sweet couple when's the marriage, Johan ma man?"

Johan slapped his head and glared at Blane and so did Alexis.

"Blane, we are not a couple," sighed Johan "Get that through to your head, dude."

Blane patted Johan's back.

"Don't worry, Johan. Chill out. I was only saying you two _look like_ such a sweet couple. I didn't say you _were_, now did I."

Johan's glare on Blane only Deepened, but he stopped when greeted him with a kiss on the lips and a hug. It was no surprise too Johan anymore – he knew that it was Akemi. He quickly pulled away and saw brown eyes in front of him.

"Hi, Akemi," he groaned, "Can you please stop with the kisses? Please."

Akemi only pulled a puppy dog face and pecked him on his lips again.

"No," she said simply as she cast Alexis a glare "You're my man and no one, and I mean no one can have you except me."

Johan looked up at Alexis and smiled at her weakly and she smiled back at him.

"Okay, but can you at least get the hell of me, Akemi?"

Akemi obeyed and got off Johan.

"So, Johan why'd you come here any way," asked Blane "It's probably something important, right?"

Johan nodded. He got out of his bed and stood next to Alexis.

"Yeah. It's somethin' important all right. Have you come across a human boy called Jaden Yuki anywhere? He's got a red jacket, brown hair and probably had a duel disk with him."

Blane sat up, his eyes wide.

"No I haven't, but Emily has. She was out training yesterday and she saw a boy who asked her where he was then he left."

Johan looked at Alexis and grabbed her hand. And dashed towards the door.

"Where are you going!" yelled Blane.

Johan and Alexis came to a halt by the door.

"We've gotta find Jaden," said Johan "He'll be easier to find now since Emily saw him yesterday."

Blane shook his head.

"Man, it's almost Christmas. You can at least spend Christmas with us," Blane sighed. Johan opened his mouth to argue, but Blane beat him to it "Look it's freezing out there. Even a vampire needs to protect themselves from a weather like that," Johan once again tried to argue, but failed "And you've got Alexis with you. See can't survive the cold, dude. You do care about her health and safety, right? Then you should stay here for Christmas and we'll get you guys sorted put for the weather."

Johan didn't argue back. He _did_ care about Alexis' safety so he dropped the subject. Blane put a hand around Johan, turned away from the rest of the gang and spoke so that only his blue haired friend could hear.

"And besides, Alexis has been looking after you none stop for the last six weeks. Don't you think she disserves a break?" Blane grinned slyly.

Johan stared at him and blushed at the fact that Alexis spent the six weeks by his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Atticus, Mindy, Hassleberry and Syrus slowly made their way through the forest, trying to fight the winter weather.

"Atticus, I can't go on like this," moaned Mindy falling onto the white snow beneath her "I give up."

Atticus bent down and looked at her in the eye.

"We have to." Said Atticus "We've gotta find, Alexis. I don't know if she's safe or not. I don't trust that blue haired freak one bit. What if he takes advantage of her? I can't let that happen so come on. I'll give you a piggy back."

Atticus lifted Mindy onto his back and carried on with Hassleberry and Syrus slowly following him, all of them fitted in thick fur coats they got from a magician friend they made.

"Look here, Sergeant Atticus," Started Hassleberry "Me and ma pal, Truesdale here. Think you're going over board. For one, we hungry. For two, we think privet Lexi is safe. And for three, Johan Anderson seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah," agreed Syrus "Johan doesn't seem like a guy who'd take advantage of Alexis. In fact he looks a lot like Jaden."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" Screamed Atticus causing Hassleberry and Syrus to stop in their tracks "What if she thinks he's Jaden and he plays along with it and uses that to take advantage of her. She lost her sense of Judgement the last time I say her. What if she still has?"

Syrus and Hassleberry nodded slowly and they continued walking, looking for Alexis.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow! Now that's what I call a good chapter! **

**But what do you think?**

**If I made any mistakes, sorry. I was rushing this chapter.**

**Please review! **

**I NEED REVIWES!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there readers!**

**The story's finally starting to go somewhere right? **

**Like I said, I'd like to say a huge thank you to my best pal Dark lord of Anime for finding me a great song, which I used in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx coz if I did, I'd be living in a mansion right now and I'd make the characters crazy! But I do own the characters I made up.**

**And sorry if the story's a bit too long, but it's worth the read!**

**3…2…1…Action!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 5

The Christmas 

One week slowly went by with the gang decorating the house for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and everyone were getting excited. The house was full of glitter and Christmas trees. Happiness was in the air and everything seemed just great.

The gang were sitting in the living room expecting a guest. Alexis, Jasmine and Emily were talking about the cartoon on the TV while Jim, Shirley and Blane were making fun of Johan who was playing a game on the Play station three and Akemi was staring from Alexis to Johan constantly.

A knock on the could be heard and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I'll get it," said Blane diving for the door.

Blane opened the door and found a man around his early twenties staring back at them. He had messy green hair, big brown eyes and a muscular built body. He wore animal fur for his top, torn jeans and brown boots.

"Blane, it's good to see you again!" he grinned hugging poor Blane to death.

"Emily, I'm never letting you invite anyone again," chocked Blane "You just had to invite Vencha out of all people!"

Emily grinned at him.

"It's good to see some old faces again," Said Vencha letting go of Blane "and some new ones."

Vencha's eyes scanned across the small crowd of people and he saw Johan slowly dropping his Play station and running to dive into his room.

"I-Is that Johan?" Asked Vencha making his way to the bluette "Johan my dear boy, you have really become a fine young man, haven't you?" He hugged the poor Johan tightly.

"Yeah nice to see you to, Vencha," grinned Johan, getting squashed. Vencha slowly let go of Johan and looked at all the new faces. Blane did all the introductions and Vencha shook hands with both Jasmine and Jim, but stopped at Alexis.

"Who's this beautiful young lady, Blane?" He asked.

Blane grinned and answered.

"This here's the beautiful, Alexis Rhodes."

Vencha grabbed Alexis' hand and kissed it causing Johan to flare up and sneak up behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meat you, Alexis," he grinned.

Alexis smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Vencha," she said.

Vencha turned around and found Johan standing there glaring at him.

'_Man, why did Vencha come back so early,'_ Johan thought to himself _'Why not after Alexis is safe with Jaden.'_

Vencha all, of a sudden, clapped Johan's back in a friendly manner causing him to lose his balance.

"What's with you, Johan? You all right?" he asked "Say, how about I share a room with you?"

Johan looked at him horrified.

"No way, dude," he said "Not on ma life. You know what you did to my room last time you stayed."

Vencha looked Johan with a puppy dogface, but it didn't work. He looked towards Alexis then grinned.

"Fine, Then. Be like that, Anderson. I'll just share a room with Alexis. I'm sure she won't turn me down."

Johan stared at Vencha with his mouth almost hitting the floor. No way was he going to let Vencha get any where near Alexis. Vencha has always thought of himself as a ladies man and it seriously got on Johan's nerves.

"Okay, fine! You can have my room," moaned Johan "In fact, you can even have my bed. I'm sleepin' in the living room couch."

"I'm glade that's settled. Now, I'll just make my self at home then."

Vencha went of to Johan's room leaving everyone to sweat drop.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly with Vencha being asleep and everyone getting ready for the following day – Christmas.

It was nearly ten o'clock and everyone were getting ready to go to church. Johan was in his room getting ready while Vencha was snoring, fast asleep. Johan pulled on a white full sleeve shirt with a black tie, a black formal jacket which was part of a suit, blue jeans and white sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked cool even in a jacket.

Johan made his way to the living room and found Blane, Jim, Jasmine and Akemi waiting.

Jim was wearing a brown suit with a black tie, white shirt, black shoes and last, but not least his usual hat. Shirley was on the floor next to him. She had a few glitter bands of her tail.

Jim grinned at Johan and messed up the bluettes hair.

"Johan, mate, you look great," he commented. Then he added "You little small fry."

Johan grinned and wiped below his nose in a childish anime style.

"You don't look to bad your self," Johan grinned and then added "Tree top."

Johan and Jim grinned. Shirley nuzzled Johan against his feet. He bent down and patted her and she roared happily. Akemi walked up to Johan, but Shirley roared causing her to back off.

Akemi wore a black dress revealing her stomach in a circular cut and matching black shoes. She had her red hair out and wore a hair band as well.

"You two are nothing compared to me," boasted Blane "Come on. I look like the prince of the ball."

Jin burst out laughing, but Johan tried to hold it back.

"Hey! What's so funny, Jimmy. I do look good!"

Blane wore a white tuxedo and black shoes. He didn't look too bad. In fact he did look pretty cool, but Jim and Johan loved to make fun of him like hell.

Johan grinned and said, "Yeah, Blane, you don't look all that bad, but I doubt you're the prince of the ball."

Jasmine had slowly come to join them, but she cast Johan a death glare. Johan could tell Jasmine hated him, but he didn't know why. What had _he_ done? Jasmine wore a long purple dress that matched her purple high-heeled shoes and there was a violet flower clip visible in her hair.

Then Emily appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at all of them. She wore a black suit and a white t-shirt inside with white sneakers.

"Introducing to you guys the one the only," she announced "the beautiful, Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis appeared and everyone gasped. When Emily said she's beautiful it was an understatement. She looked more than beautiful she looked like a goddess. Her hair was left out and shone in the light, her lips were red with the use of lipstick, and her eyelashes were long giving of a strong radiance. She was fitted in a long glitter blue floaty dress with straps, blue crystal like shoes and had a blue glittery flower in her hair.

Johan stared at her and smiled, completely struck by her beauty.

"Wow," was the only thing that managed to escape his lips as he stared at her.

Jim and Blane noticed and they nudged Johan and grinned at him wickedly.

Alexis made her way down the stairs with the help of Emily. Johan shook of his trance as she came towards him.

"You look great, Alexis," he whispered so that only she could hear.

Alexis blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she replied, "You look good to you know, Johan."

Johan grinned and smiled back.

It was time for all of them to go. Blane lead the way through the forest. Jasmine was walking beside Jim and Shirley while Emily and Akemi walked side-by-side alert for any sign of danger.

Johan walked beside Alexis. They were both starting to miss Duel academy, but they had good friends here.

All of a sudden a noise could be heard behind them. Emily throws a shuriken towards the source of the noise and noticed that it was only a bird. Alexis had grabbed hold of Johan's hand afraid of what might be behind them.

"I think that was a decoy. The real enemy's near," said Emily "Blane, look out for any sign of danger. Akemi, you and I will protect Jim and Jasmine. Johan, look after Alexis."

Alexis was still gripping onto Johan's hand hard. They kept walking for a while and the noises were still there. Alexis looked up and noticed two figures staring at her behind the trees. She tugged at Johan's arm and pointed towards where the figures once stood.

"Johan, I saw something," She whispered "I saw something behind the trees. Something staring back at us."

Johan looked to where she had pointed. He couldn't see anything, but knew many creatures came out at night in this world.

"I can't really see anything," he said seriously "but this is the Demonta and maybe you did see something. You better be on your guard, Alexis."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Private, Atticus!" Yelled Hassleberry, running along side Syrus "We saw them! Alexis s alive and she's with that Anderson kid!"

Syrus stopped beside his dino friend and panted hard. He was exhausted.

"Yeah, she was with, Johan," he wheezed "Maybe you're right, Atticus. What if he really is trying to take advantage of her?"

Atticus was tending to Mindy's wounds. Syrus and Hassleberry were afraid of what he'd do. When it came to Alexis' safety he never ever thought of the consequences.

Atticus got up and punched the tree Mindy was leaning against. Blood was visible on his knuckles.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL, ANDERSON!" He screamed, punching the tree again.

"A-Atticus. Please. C-Calm down," stuttered Mindy "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this."

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! YOU TWO GO AFTER THEM AND TELL ME WHERE THEY ALL STAY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang had arrived in front of a walnut tree and they stopped.

"This is it guys," grinned Blane "We're at the church."

Jasmine stared at the tree and examined it.

"You are kidding, right?" She asked, "This can't be the church. It's just a tree."

Blane's smile widened.

"Observe my good friend," he said.

Blane placed his hands on the tree and it made a portal like door. He slowly walked through the tree.

"This tree is like a container. It contains the church inside," explained Emily "It can only be entered by people with pure hearts or people who don't mean any kind harm to the others inside. It's useful to keep the evil creatures out. Especially at a time like this when the evil is increasing."

Emily stepped in after Blane followed by Akemi, then anxious Jim and Jasmine. Alexis when in next with Johan, her hand still gripping on his arm.

When Alexis entered she was amazed at what she saw. The church was so beautiful. It had huge chandeliers, two rows of benches and a red carpet leading towards the alter. The candlelights were floating near the walls, the tapestries were beautifully woven and the glass windows had beautiful stain glass angel pictures on them. It was just so perfect.

The church was crowded with many people and creatures such as centaurs. A young girl around the age of seven ran towards the gang. She had chestnut brown hair done up in two ponytails, bright blue eyes and a sweet chubby face. She wore a little blue dress and black shoes with white socks.

"Uncie Johan!" she yelled flinging her self into Johan's arms "Uncie Johan's back, nanny!"

Johan hugged the little girl and she hugged him back. He put her back on the floor and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" he smiled "I've missed you so much Alice. It's great to see you again, ya know? Hey! Are you mad at me or something?"

Alice folded her arms over her chest and lifted her chin up in a childish manner. An old woman in her early sixties appeared behind Alice. She had glittering blue eyes, white hair tied back in a bun and a wrinkled face with a friendly smile. The woman wore a nun's gown, a headscarf and sandals.

"Hey there Miss Robinson," greeted Blane "How come little Alice here is mad at ma pal Johan."

Miss Robinson smiled at the crew.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just angry that Johan hasn't visited for a long time," She answered "It's very nice to see you lot again and I see you've a few new faces."

Johan briefly introduced Jasmine, Jim and Alexis.

Alice kept staring at Alexis and Alexis smiled at her.

"Uncie Johan, can I ask you something?"

Johan grinned at his niece and picked her up.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind squirt?"

Alice was thinking hard for a second.

"Is the blond haired girl _your_ bird?"

Johan stared at Alexis and smiled weakly then sweat dropped. Johan opened his mouth to speak, but bell in the church began to ring, signalling the beginning of the Christmas mass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hassleberry and Syrus walked through the woods looking for Alexis and Johan. They were getting exhausted.

"Hey! Privet Truesdale, what do you think of that kid Anderson?" Hassleberry asked "Do you really think he took advantage to Alexis. If that's the case he's got a mad dino to deal with!"

Syrus went into a deep thinking mode.

"I don't think so. I mean He seems like a pretty nice guy, but then again looks _can_ be deceiving," Syrus explained "No offence Hassleberry, but even if something did happen, you wouldn't stand a chance against Johan."

Hassleberry glared at Syrus.

"And why's that, Truesdale?"

"Do you know that guy in the third year called Tyson? The bully who hasn't graduated yet? The big man who punched one of the teachers for telling him of. Well, once he began picking on Johan and I think he said something that really ticked him off. And Johan punched him."

"So?" huffed Hassleberry folding his arms "Big deal. Anderson probably ended up in hospital, right?"

"Er…no. Tyson ended up in the hospital not Johan. He only punched Tyson once and guess what. Tyson was close to death. So many people are afraid of Johan. Including me. And that's not all, his speed and strength are also incredible. Once someone accidentally threw the baseball bat into the air before running and it was about to hit a student, but Johan, who was at the other side of the pitch saw it and ran towards the kid and hit the bat away with his bare fists causing it to break."

Hassleberry stared at Syrus slightly anxious about taking Johan on one on one.

"So are you still up to it?"

Hassleberry folded his arms and said, "I've got better things to do that fight a little shrimp like him."

Syrus sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Anyway, speaking of Johan. Where do you think he could be?"

Hassleberry shrugged and the two wondered through the forest looking for Johan and the gang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Christmas mass had finished and all the rows of chairs where lifted into the air. A perfectly round disco ball had replaced the chandeliers and people were dancing underneath it. Johan stood back against the wall and watched everyone while untucking his shirt. Blane was dancing with Emily, Jim was dancing with Jasmine and Alice was talking to a few of her friends. Johan was about to go looking for Alexis when Akemi appeared right in front of his face.

"What is it now, Akemi?" Johan asked frustrated.

Akemi started to take Johan's tie of and circle her finger against Johan's chest.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, "I just wanna have some fun."

Akemi started to undo the top two buttons on Johan's shirt, but Johan pointed behind her and said, "Hey, is that a fight?"

Akemi stopped and looked around.

"A fight? Where?" She asked looking around her.

Johan slowly left and let out a deep sigh of relief.

'_Man Akemi's coming on to me'_ He thought _'this seriously ain't good.'_

He walked through the tree and out into the forest. Alexis had told Emily that she would be at the cliff side. The moon was hanging above him high in the sky, making a small silver trail in the forest. Johan kept walking until he got to where Alexis was sitting. She had taken her shoes of and was sitting near the edge with her legs dangling of the edge. Johan accidentally stepped on a twig and Alexis' head spun around, her senses alert for any danger. She smiled when she noticed it was only Johan.

"Hey, there Johan," she said, "How was the dance?"

Johan sat down next to her and smiled back.

"Not all that great actually," He replied "I'm not much of a dancer so I wouldn't really know."

Alexis grinned and turned her attention back to the moon and Johan did the same thing. The moon was so beautiful it illuminated the ocean below and the forest. The night chilly air began to surround them. Alexis started to shiver so Johan took of his jacket and put it around her shoulder.

"Thank you, Johan," She smiled sweetly causing Johan's insides to churn up in nervousness.

"Don't mention it."

Alexis smiled and looked into Johan's green emerald years. She couldn't look away form them. It was like they were telling a story. It was like his eyes were singing a song. A song that only she could hear in her head.

_I don't know why but when I look in your eyes_

_I feel something that seems so right_

_You've got yours I've got mine_

_I think I'm loosing my mind_

_Coz I shouldn't feel this way_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong?_

_Feel so right all along_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_How can time be so wrong?_

_For love to come along?_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

Her head began moving towards Johan's. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt so right.

_How can love let it go?_

_When it has no place to go_

_And I can't go along pretending_

_That love isn't here to stay_

_Catch me I'm falling for you ooh ooh_

_If I could just walk away_

_Without you floating today_

_I would die just thinking of you_

_I know we can't therefore be more friends you and me_

_But why do I feel this way_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong?_

_Feel so right all along_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_How can time be so wrong?_

_For love to come along?_

_Catch me I'm falling you_

_Maybe someday I'll see why love did this to me_

_And I can't go along pretending_

_That love isn't here to stay_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_And it's wrong for me to feel this way_

_Coz I don't know what to do without you_

_I'm falling for you_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_How can something so wrong?_

_Feel so right all along_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

Johan's head started to move towards Alexis'. He didn't know what was happening. He tried to stop himself, but couldn't and neither could Alexis. They were close to each other now – too close. Johan could see the detail in Alexis' eyes. Both of them closed their eyes - their lips only centimetre distances apart were about to touch. Johan could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. It was as if it would burst out of his chest any moment soon.

"AGGGGGHHHHH!"

A scream was heard in the distance. Johan and Alexis' eyes burst open and they looked towards where the noise had come form. They both got to their feet and ran towards the source of the scream. Johan held Alexis' hand making sure he didn't out run her. They both came to a halt when they saw a young injured bluette boy lying on the floor. Both of them looked closely at the boy and recognised him to be Syrus Truesdale.

"SY!" yelled Alexis running to his aid "Sy! Are you all right? What happen?"

Johan walked over and helped Syrus sit up. Syrus adjusted his glasses and looked at Johan and then at Alexis.

"I was attacked," he said with fear in his eyes "I don't know what it was, but it was huge and it was a lion with the head if a man and tail of a scorpion and it had these dart thingy's on the ends. Oh, and it had razor sharp teeth."

Johan went into a thoughtful thinking mode and grinned amusingly.

"You where attacked by a creature called the Manticore," he explained folded his arms "They live in the forests and eat humans. Even their name means man-eater. You can't hide from a Manicore. They can sniff ya out even in the most difficult spot. So the best option is to run from them or try fighting them, but many die only a rare few survive."

Syrus stared at Johan confused and also afraid.

"How do you know all this?"

"I was born here and raised here."

"A-Are you…are you human?"

A noise was heard behind the trees. Johan and Alexis turned their heads to the direction of the noise.

'_Man, Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Johan asked himself.

A huge shadow was emerging. Johan picked up Syrus on his back, grabbed Alexis' hand and began to run. The figure behind them began to run after them and Johan instantly knew that it was the Manticore. Johan didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. The Manticores were very powerful even more so than the Cruentus and he knew he was as good as dead taking them on. Alexis was right behind him, gripping his hand tightly. The Manticor was catching up to them. Alexis' grip on Johan's hand started to loosen and before he knew it Alexis tripped over a small rock and feel to the ground. Johan stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and found the deadly creature advancing Alexis.

Johan immediately let Syrus fall to the floor and ran towards her. The Manticore had raised its claws up into the air, ready to strike it's victim. Johan launched himself at Alexis and landed on the floor with her underneath him. The Manticore had made three deep gashes on Johan's back and they were bleeding. Johan got of Alexis and quickly helped her up to her feet. Alexis shivered in fear. Johan sensed this and put a comforting hand around her, while she held onto him tightly. The Manticore advanced again and Johan knew that they had no choice, but to fight. Johan made a ball of fire and threw it at the monster. It hit the Manticor above its nose and it flinched.

He fired a huge amount of fireballs at the monster again, creating a huge amount of smoke. Johan stopped throwing and looked up at the Manticore to see if it was injured. The smoke slowly cleared and the monster was still standing, unharmed. It roared down at Johan and Alexis causing her to hug Johan tightly. And that's when it hit him. Johan looked from Syrus to Alexis who was in his arms. If the Manticores ate humans that meant that Alexis and Syrus were in danger. He needed to lead the Manticore away form Syrus and quick.

"Hey, Sy!" yelled Johan "Me and Alexis will the Manticore away. Get to a walnut tree nearby and put your hand on it. You'll be transported inside. There you'll be able to find help and send them to us."

Syrus nodded before getting up and slowly limping away. Johan lifted Alexis into his arms and started running at full speed through the forest.

"Johan, where are we going?" asked Alexis, slightly worried.

"Don't have a clue," grinned Johan "Just followin' ma instincts, but we'll be alright. I swear it."

'_Actually, I don't really know if we'll make it out alive'_ he thought _'but I'll make sure you do even if it mean's me dying.'_

The Manticore was slowly catching up to Johan who was starting to get tired. He pushed himself to go even further and went at an incredible speed, out running the Manticore. Johan could feel his lungs starting to burn up.

'_No, not now, please.'_

Johan fell to his knees and dropped Alexis beside him. The pain in his chest was starting to spread through his body. He clenched his chest with his hand and took deep breaths. Alexis put her hands around Johan.

"Johan, you alright? What happened? What's up?"

Johan forced himself up and grinned weakly.

"I'm fine. Just a pain in the chest is all."

He could hear the Manticore approaching them and instructed Alexis to get behind him. Johan made a small ball of fire illuminating the forest so that he got a good look.

The noise in front of him had shifted and it was behind him instead. Johan saw a huge tail flying towards them. He grabbed Alexis and flung himself to the floor with him holding her tightly around her waist. Alexis stared at Johan lying beside her. His cut was bleeding even worst and there was nothing they could do about it. The Manticore had appeared and it certainly didn't look too happy.

It flung its tail out again in an attack, but Johan had got up and punched it away. The Manticore lost its balance and swayed to it's right. Johan used this as an advantage – he jumped up into the air and came down and kicked it. The Manticore went flying and landed about ten feet away. It got up again and started to roar. Johan made a huge ball of fire and threw it at the monster in front of him. The Manticore flinched, but didn't back down. It hit Johan with its tail causing him to fly back and hit a tree.

"JOHAN!" Screamed Alexis.

The Manticore raised its tail and pointed it at Johan.

"ALEXIS! DON'T MOVE!" he roared "DON'T EVEN TAKE A STEP!"

His back was aching like hell and he was sure that blood was visible on the tree. He looked back at the Manticore and noticed that it was still pointing its tail at him. Then it fires the needles at the ends. Johan reacted quickly, but one of the needles struck him in his left shoulder. He could feel the immense amount of pain flow through him. He tried to force himself up, but he found it beyond himself to even stand up. Alexis ran up to him and supported him to stand up.

Johan mouthed a thank you to her and stared back at the Manticore. It stared at Alexis hungrily and Johan got the message loud and clear – it wanted to eat her. He let go of the young blonde girl and made fire around his hands. Then he ran at full speed towards the large beast, hoping it couldn't see him, and punched the side of its body and sent it sprawling. But the Manticore didn't give up. It got up and attacked Johan whit it's claws causing a deep cut down his chest. The bluette's eyes began to light up and green fire could be seen dancing inside them. His fangs also grew giving him a dangerous look.

"You know, I've just about had enough of you," he grinned looking at the demon "it's time to finish you of."

Johan made his hands into fire again and punched the Manticore, but this he also held it tightly spreading large amounts of heat into its body. The Manticore roared in pain and fell to the ground. Alexis walked up to Johan slightly afraid of him, but Johan only smiled at her.

"Come on, Alexis. Let's head back."

Alexis smiled and held his hand. But then heavy breathing could be heard behind them and Johan knew that the Manticore was still alive. He pushed Alexis to the ground and received a blow across his body sending him about twenty feet away. The manticore walked up to him and dug it's claws into Johan's back. A scream escaped his lips as he sent a fireball towards it. It let Go of the bluette for a while, but then whipped him with its tail again. Johan went flying and fell to the floor with a hard thud. He got the urge to start coughing again, but held it in. He was in so much pain. Alexis ran up to Johan and held him close to her.

"Johan! Johan, you idiot! W-Wake up!" she sobbed "J-Johan, please! D-Don't leave me alone. Please, Johan. Wake up you idiot."

Alexis hugged Johan tightly not wanting anything to happen to him. She noticed the needle stuck in his shoulder and tried to pull it out, but couldn't.

'_Please, Johan wake up'_ she thought_ 'there's something I've never told you and I wish to. Johan I - '_

Johan's eyes started to flutter open slowly. He looked at Alexis and grinned.

"Don't you worry, Lex. I ain't gonna die any time soon."

Alexis stared at him for a while then started crying.

"You idiot! You had me scared for a second there."

Johan smiled and gave her a thumps up sign. The Manticore gave out a loud roar distracting both Johan and Alexis. They looked up and saw its tail was coming towards them. Alexis held onto Johan tightly and he did the same to Alexis. She could suddenly feel a surge of power flow through her body and used it to her advantage. She got up and made a protective veil around her and Johan. Then she ran towards the Manticore and punched it like Johan did, sending it flying backwards. She put her hands in front of her and shouted, "Ice blizzard!"

The Manticore was hit with the powerful amount of energy and it roared louder than it ever had – and before it knew it – it was frozen.

Alexis stared at the frozen beast for a while before fainting. Johan tried to get up, but couldn't. So he crawled towards Alexis and held her close to him.

"You did great, Alexis. Now, just rest. Hopefully help will be here soon."

And as if on cue help arrived. Blane and the crew had arrived. Alice came running up to her uncle and hugged him tightly.

"Uncie Johan, are you okay?" she asked.

Johan hugged his niece back.

"Yeah, I'll live."

Alice's eye shifted to Alexis who had her head on Johan's chest.

"Uncie Johan, Your birds hurt. I think we should take her back to the church where God can heal her."

Johan opened his mouth his mouth to say something, but Emily butted in.

"That's a great idea, Alice, but I think we should take them home."

Alice looked at Emily and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go and tell Nanny."

Alice ran off leaving Emily to talk to Johan.

"How the hell did you kill that Manticore over there?" She asked pointing at the monster "Even for a vampire the task is practically near impossible."

Johan grinned.

"It wasn't me. I was Alexis," He answered "I dunno. There's more to Alexis than what meets the eye, you know?"

Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But let's get you guys home first."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it was very long, but still. How was it? **

**I'd like to thank Dark lord of anime for the song. I think it worked great!**

**And who can guess what's wrong with Johan?**

**So people review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks! How's it going? **

**I know I haven't updated in ages and I sorts took my story of the net coz I thought I couldn't do it an' all coz I'm starting high school (finally0, but do forgive me if I update late nowadays.**

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx coz if I did I'd be stinking rich by now and Anime-queen owns Amy not me.**

**Yeah like I said Anime-queen owns Amy in this chapter and I'd like to say a huge thanks to her and Dark lord of anime.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 6

The departure

_Alexis was running. She didn't know why, but she just was_. _She was running through complete darkness. Alexis could feel herself starting to slow down. She came to a halt when she saw a figure in the distance with bushy hair outlines and an eerier blue aura surrounding it. She slowly approached it, sensing that she should know the person stranding there, but still afraid of whom it was. Alexis could see blue hair and instantly knew it was Johan._

"_JOHAN? Is that you?" she asked as she approached the figure. _

_Then she saw that it defiantly was Johan. He had his head down, not showing his eyes. Alexis ran up to him and tightly hugged the boy in front of her._

"_Johan. I'm so happy to see you," she sobbed "I couldn't find you anywhere and something was chasing me a while back… I'm so glade you're here."_

_Alexis' grip on Johan tightened, but she sensed something different about him. She looked up at Johan and noticed that his eyes were shrouded in darkness._

"_J-Johan? What's up? You all right? Is something wrong? Johan, look at me. Please. Is there something wrong?"_

_Alexis let go of Johan and tried to get a better look at him, but couldn't. She was starting to get nervous again. Her instincts were telling her to run. Too go and hide, but she couldn't. She wanted to be with her friend._

_Johan's head slowly tilted up to meet Alexis'. She gasped at what she saw. Johan's eyes had changed. They weren't the normal emerald green eyes full of happiness and joy – They were orange full of hate, regret and evil. Johan looked down at Alexis with his orange eyes. She felt as if his with pupils were burning a hole through her. An evil grin spread across Johan's lips and before Alexis knew it she was running again – but this time away from a dear friend. Johan was chasing her and she knew he would catch up to her soon. He had a samurai sword in his hand and was ready to kill._

"_Oh come on princess," he yelled "don't tell me this is gonna be easy. Why don't you use your ice powers to blast me away or something? Huh?"_

_Johan did a forward flip and landed in front of Alexis sending her tumbling back onto the floor in surprise. He turned around and grinned at her. _

"_This is it princess, say your prayers, coz you're gonna die!"_

_Alexis tried to defend herself somehow, but she didn't want to fight Johan. So she tried to buy herself some more time to think._

"_What do you mean princess?" she asked, "I'm not a princess. I'm just a normal school girl."_

_Johan's orange eyes shone slightly sending shivers down her spin. He was really starting to freak her out._

"_Duh! You're the princess who posses all these cool and amazing powers controlling ice which I've already seen. And you've joined the do-gooders crew and I'm gonna kill ya! So adios!"_

_Johan brought the sword down on Alexis and a scream escaped her lips._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Alexis woke up to a start. She could feel her heart beating faster and sweat trickling down her neck. She looked down at her self and found her wearing a blue nightdress.

"Hey, good morning, Lex," came a friendly voice.

Alexis looked to her left and found Johan. She was so relived to find that his eyes weren't orange anymore – that he wasn't evil like in her dream. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly around his neck. Johan looked down at the girl in his arms. He could feel a blush starting to come on to his face, but ignored it and put his arms around her in a hug.

Alexis was crying into his chest making his black t-shirt go damp. She slowly started to let go of Johan.

"Hey, Alexis, what's with the crying, huh?" asked Johan, smiling at her "Come on you can tell me what happen, right?"

Alexis wiped away the tears in her eyes and nodded.

"It was a very scary dream," she answered looking into Johan's comforting eyes "It felt so real."

Johan grinned at her and took her hand in his.

"Hey, it's just a dream, okay? Dreams are just times when our souls leave our bodies to explore this world of yours. None of it will really happen."

Alexis slowly started to calm down and she smiled back at Johan.

"Hey…er, Lex?" Johan asked, "I was thinking of us setting of later on today to go and find Jaden, ya know. But if you don't feel up to it we could stay here for a little while more."

"No, I'm defiantly up for it," Alexis said "Besides isn't that the whole reason we came here?"

Johan smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day slowly passed with Johan, Jim, Jasmine and Alexis packing stuff they need. Alexis had changed into suitable gear for walking. She wore blue jeans, brown flat-heeled boots and a turtleneck sky blue jumper.

Jasmine wore exactly the same thing, but with black jeans and white jumper. But Jim however, stayed in his usual cowboy gear.

"Okay, I guess we're ready to get going," said Johan pulling on his rucksack.

He wore a green long sleeve hooded baggy top, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Ready to go, guys?"

Blane slowly approached Johan and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew that one way or another he had to go and help out Johan.

"Hold on a sec," he said, "We're coming too."

"Look, Blane I've already told you -"

"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up for a sec and let me speak, Johan. Now we have a reason to come to you know. We're on a mission to destroy the new awakened evil I was tellin' you about and we just got told to head of so we're comin' too. And there's no if's or but's about it."

Johan thought about it for a while, but then agreed to let Blane and the crew come along even Syrus.

"Okay then, Let's get going."

"Wow! Not so fast vampire-boy. I've also asked someone else to join us and she'll be here any second."

"YOU WHAT?" Spat Johan.

"I asked someone to come along. And don't say anything because this person is just as powerful as you. And I know you'll be happy to have her come with us."

Johan glared at Blane for a moment then sat down on the sofa. Akemi was giving him the looks again and it was beginning to freak him out. He looked away from her and concentrated on something else.

The door burst open and there stood a girl around Johan's age.

She had black hair with red blood streaks tied up in a ponytail; pitch black eyes with blood red around her pupils and a firmly built body. She wore black pants, high-heeled shoes, and a strapless shirt, which stopped just above her navel, a black cargo jacket that ended just below her rib cage and fingerless gloves.

Johan looked at her again. Something was telling him that he should know her. Then his eyes stopped at a gold locket, which was embedded with rubies and hung around her neck. His eyes darted back to hers and he finally recognised her.

"A-Amy?" he asked hopefully "Amy Hemlock? Is that you?"

The girl smiled at him.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm Amy, but who are…wait a sec…Johan? Johan Anderson, right?"

Johan grinned widely and before anyone knew it both Johan and Amy were hugging each other tightly, crying tears of joy. They both slowly started to let go of each other and they both grinned.

"I can't believe how much you've changed," Johan commented "I mean, come on, you never used to dressed like that."

Amy smiled and messed up his bushy hair.

"Yeah? Well, you never used to look so…I never though I'd say this, but…. You never used to look this handsome and nor did you used to be this tall," she said, "You're even taller than me! And you used to be the little midget!"

"Ha Ha, very funny, Amy," groaned Johan "I only used to be a midget compared to you. I was taller than anyone else my age."

"Yeah, whatever, Johan,"

Amy looked around at all the new people and Johan noticed.

"Sorry, forgot about the introductions," grinned Johan, sheepishly "Alexis, Jim, Jasmine, sy, this is Amy. She's like my sister and is my best pal. And Amy meet Syrus, Jasmine, Jim and Alexis."

Amy nodded at each of their names, taking them into account.

"Hey, should we get going now?" asked Emily.

They all nodded, grabbed their bags and headed off out the door and into the world outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've lost him privet Atticus," said Hassleberry "One minute her was with me then the next minute he was gone."

Atticus was carrying Jasmine on his back. He thought for a second and then put her down on the floor. Hassleberry could tell that Atticus was getting mad so he tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

"THEN FIND HIM!" Atticus Growled "HE'S PROBABLY WITH THEM NOW! WE'VE GOTTA FIND THEM!"

"Y-Yes, boss!" stuttered Hassleberry "We'll find them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours had slowly passed since the gang had set of and many were getting tiered. Syrus had practically fallen over and begged them to set up camp - so they did. Johan collected the wood, Alexis and Amy set up the tents, Jim and Jasmine got some water and Emily helped Blane to cook the food. Alexis and Amy were still doing the tents even when everyone else had finished their jobs. They were spending half their time talking rather than concentrate on the task at hand.

They practically became the best of friends and it was great. Alexis and Amy spent their time talking about all the stupid stuff Johan used to do.

"And in second grade, Johan was asked to play the happy little bunny in the school play and it was so funny when he messed up and fell over on stage," laughed Amy.

Alexis was cracking up. She couldn't help it. She never knew Johan did all those stupid things back in school. She thought he was perfect.

"He never told me that, you know," grinned Alexis "He's always one of the high achievers in duel academy. His history results were over the roof!"

"Well, Johan's always been interested in history," Amy smiled "Hey, did I tell you about Johan's guitar disaster in fourth grade?"

"No."

"Well, Johan was a guitarist and he was supposed to play in the school talent show, but someone had tuned Johan's guitar all wrong, probably as a practical joke and when he started playing it the guitar started to make very loud vibrates and it sent him flying backwards into the drum kit. And we had a hard time getting him out!"

Both girls roared with laughter.

"Hey, I heard that," came Johan's voice, he was standing right behind them "and that wasn't how it happened."

"Oh, really," Amy challenged "I'm not exactly stupid you know. I _was_ there when it all happened."

"Yeah, maybe. But you weren't there _on_ stage," objected Johan "And I was."

Both Johan and Amy went on arguing while Alexis only watched. She couldn't help, but to start laughing causing both of them to stop and stare at her.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

Alexis had tears coming out her eyes because of laughing so hard.

"Sorry, guys," she laughed "but you two fight like an old married couple."

Both Amy and Johan looked at each other and stopped fighting.

"Okay, _maybe_ we do fight like an old married couple," admitted Johan "And _maybe_ Aliens do exist, but we've gotta stop thinking and move on."

Amy and Alexis looked at Johan slightly confused.

"You, weirdo!" They said in unison.

Then Amy grabbed him around the neck and started to give him a nuggie.

"Hey, Joe, say hi to Mr Nuggie!"

"Stop callin' me Joe!"

"Say hi!"

"Stop callin' me Joe!"

Alexis sweat dropped as she watched the two of them fighting like little kids. But she liked them both that way. It relived all the tension about where they were going and the dangerous path that lay ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting near bedtime and everyone was asleep - well, except Johan. He left the tent he and the boys slept in and sat around the fire, which was still burning. He thought about the past and what he was going to do after he had safely delivered Alexis to Jaden. And nothing came to his head. His parents had died, he had lost his whole interest and fun on life and all that he could think of was probably helping Blane and the others fight the evil forces of the Demonta. Johan heard a noise from the girl's tent and found Alexis approach him. Johan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How come you're awake?" he asked.

"I couldn't get to sleep," Alexis answered.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Johan was glade when an approaching Amy broke it.

"Hey, guy's," she smiled "You couldn't get to sleep neither, right?"

They both nodded as Amy took a seat next to Johan. Amy opened her locket and it revealed a picture of Johan and a man around his early thirties. He had jet-black hair and black eyes like Amy. Johan smiled weakly at her and grabbed her hand.

"You still haven't found him have you?" he asked "That's what you were doing all this time, right? You were searching for your dad. You never believed him to be dead so you went searching for him and never found him."

Amy looked at Johan.

"I hate it when you're right, you know that," she grinned "…yeah… I did go looking for my dad, I couldn't admit that he was dead, so I went off. I needed proof to believe in his death and I found it so I came back, but I found that you had left the Demonta to go to the human world. So that's what really happened."

An uncomfortable silence followed yet again, but Amy got up and started giving Johan a nuggie.

"Okay, Joe. You didn't say hi to Mr Nuggie earlier, now did ya?"

"AHG! Stop callin' me, Joe Already! I hate it!"

"Alexis, wanna help out here?"

Alexis grinned.

"Yeah! I'd be glad to."

Alexis put her arm around Johan's neck and also started to give him a nuggie.

"Oh, come on not, Alexis too!" Johan moaned, "She's supposed to be my pal!"

"Then what the hell am I?" asked Amy "You're little pet?"

Johan thought for a sec.

"Yeah…Yeah, something along those lines."

"Why you little - "

Amy didn't get to finish her sentence. She was cut of by a loud hiss, which came from deep within the forest.

"Johan, please tell me that was your stomach," whispered Alexis.

"I don't think my stomach hisses."

All three of them huddled together, afraid of what was deep within the forest. The thing hissed again causing them to huddle together even tighter.

"I think we should go and check it out," said Johan, breaking away from the two girls "There's no point just standin' around and getting' freaked out. We've gotta act."

"Now you're talking my language," grinned Amy "Right, Alexis."

"Yeah, I guess so," mumbled Alexis, following her two friends.

Johan, Amy and Alexis slowly walked deep into the forest. The deeper they went the louder the hissing sound became. Johan was beginning to get freaked out and Alexis sensed it. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. Johan could feel his cheeks becoming hot and he knew that he was blushing.

The hissing noise was all around them now.

"AGH! Great!" yelled Amy "Just great! We've fallen into a trap!"

"How can you tell?" Alexis asked, "I mean, it's not like we've been attacked yet."

Johan let go of Alexis and examined the forest calmly.

"Correction. We haven't been attacked _yet_," answered Johan "We've been lured here by all the hissing noises. First by a single trail and now it's gone because the creature that lured us here wanted us to go no further. So in other words this is where we get attacked."

Amy, Johan and Alexis had their backs against each other, all of them in a fighting stance ready to fight what ever was coming.

To be continued...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was that? **

**Now keep on Reviewin' folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! Hello to all the fan fiction, dudes!**

**Sorry if I haven't updated in AGES! I've been too busy nowadays so sorry! But don't worry chapter 7 is now up! And I use a cool song in this too. It's by ****Avril Lavigne** **and is called 'Things I'll never say'.**

**Oh great. Sigh the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx coz if I did I'd use Alexis and Johan romance a lot!**

**Claimer: But I do own the great back up cool characters that I made up myself with my smart-ass brain! MWAHAHA**

**But still on with the story!**

CHAPTER 7

The ice princess

"Johan, grab Alexis and run," screamed Amy as she pulled out a few shurikens from her belt.

It was beginning to snow now and it was starting to get cold..

"But I can't," he protested, turning to face her with a worried look on his face "I can't just leave you to fight that thing all on your own. That'll mean you'd - "

"Shut up, Johan and get going!" she yelled, as she smiled at him lightly "If I'm gonna go down I'll go down fighting and besides, I've never been beaten before so why start now. Take Alexis back to the camp and tell the others to move before the danger arrives, I'll catch up to you guys later. And you better look after her!"

Tears started to well in Johan's eyes and before he knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and was hugging her to death. Amy smiled and hugged him and Alexis back with a few specks of tears sliding down her eyes.

"Go on. Get outta here you two! You're gonna make me cry! I'll catch up with ya later. Go on you guys, scram!"

Johan grabbed Alexis' hand and ran through the forest, knowing that Amy would kill him if he stuck around to help her. He pumped his muscles as he ran at minimum speed so that Alexis could keep up with him, but soon she was beginning to tier. She tried to push herself on, but it was no use trying and soon her legs felt like jelly and she fell to the floor.

"I can't go on, Johan," huffed Alexis as she let go of his hand "I'm too tiered, I feel like I could just faint."

The bluette looked down at her with concern, then picked her up onto his back and started to run.

"We have to keep going," he said "we have to escape and warn the others and quick!"

He ran without paying any attention to where they were and soon had to pay the price. The hissing had started again. It was closer now – too close. And then the monster struck. Johan immediately jumped into one of the branches in the trees with his grip on Alexis tightening. He looked around for what had attacked them, but instead found a huge amount of snakes below the trees, making their way up.

"Johan, what's going on?" asked Alexis, tightening her grip around his neck.

But instead of answering Johan jumped of the tree and ran at a completely different direction. He knew that they had to get out of there and quick. He didn't know what had attacked them back there, but was sure it was something powerful and he wasn't feeling fit enough to fight it off like he usually did.

Johan came to halt when the hissing came the direction he ran in.

'_Great!'_ he thought _'Now I'm totally confused and I'm so gonna die. Come on, Johan. Think you dumb ass.' _

"Alexis, I'm gonna be honest with ya," he yelled so she could hear him over the hissing "I think we're gonna die."

"You _think _so?" she asked sarcastically

"I _know_ so."

"Figures."

"Coz what ever is making that noise is gonna kill us in a few minutes or so."

Suddenly, the monster struck once again, but this time Johan got a good look at it as he dodged it. It was a huge, slithery green snake with three heads and yellow hypnotizing eyes. Its huge tongues flickered in and out creating the exact noises they'd heard earlier. Johan gazed at it for a second, but when Alexis hit his head he knocked out of his trance and ran for his and Alexis' dear lives. The snake followed closely behind him.

"Hold on tight. I'm gonna hit full speed."

Alexis' grip tightened even more, almost making Johan chock. Johan's speed increased rapidly and before Alexis knew it she couldn't she anything around her clearly. Instead she buried her head into Johan's back and kept it there.

Johan pumped his muscles hard and ran as fast as he could. He came to an immediate halt when they suddenly came to the edge of a high cliff, where the forest ended. He looked down and could see a small peaceful village with little houses. He hadn't noticed that the snow below his feet had thickened and that he was beginning to freeze until now. The snow was falling at a steady pace as Johan watched it. Each drop hit the ground and all of them together glistened from the moonlight above.

Johan slowly dropped Alexis onto the ground and smiled at her.

"Beautiful, eh?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him "I wonder what's down there. It looks like the little town of Bethlehem or something."

Johan could feel his face heat up as she moved closer to him, but nodded in agreement. The small peaceful moment was soon broken when the snake slithered towards them as it knocked down a tree. The tree was about to fall onto Alexis. However, Johan pushed her away and tried to dodge it, but one of the branches caught the material of his shirt on his left sleeve and the tree landed on his left arm. He roared in pain as he could feel it break. Alexis ran to his aid, avoiding one of the blows from the snake as she did. The snake came after her, but she found that it had frozen in its place. She looked towards Johan who was using his right arm to cast a quick spell at the snake.

"It's a freezing spell," he moaned in pain, trying to lift the tree to get his arm out "It only last's for about five minutes and can only be used during the day of a full moon. Help me out here will ya, Alexis?"

"Yeah, sure," said Alexis.

She walked up to the tree put her hands below it and chanted a few words under her breath, which she learned from Johan during Christmas. The tree lifted itself into the air and was soon out of sight. Alexis helped Johan on to his feet and he tried to hobble away with her before the snake woke up, but it already had. It struck out its head and hit him square on his back sending him flying forward with Alexis. Johan struggled to his feet with his left arm, dead on his side and made a ball of fire with his right hand then threw it right at the monster. The snake roared in pain, but struck out its head again, but this time it pushed Johan into a tree, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Alexis made a few hand signs and directed an ice attack towards the snake, knocking it on to it's back. Johan got up and rubbed his neck with his right arm, then got up and ran with Alexis close behind him.

"We gotta get rid of that thing," he screamed, back at her.

"But your arm's broken, Johan!"

"I'll manage!"

The snake was behind them again, but this time they were both ready. Johan made a small fireball while Alexis made an ice ball and they both threw it right at the monster in front of them. The snake when flying back into the trees behind it with a huge amount of bloodstains appearing on its body. Then it lay still. Alexis held in her breath hoping with all her heart that the monster was dead. She grabbed Johan's left arm by accident and he let out a small, painful moan.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Johan nodded and smiled at her.

"Just try not to do it again – it hurt."

His green eyes were turning a metallic green in colour and his fangs had grown slightly. They both turned their attention back to the snake and a hard breathing noise could be heard from it.

"It's alive." Said Johan, standing up.

Then snake got up and started to roar, then the roar slowly turned into a hiss. A devilish look crossed the snake's eyes and it struck out at the two teens yet again. Johan tried to make a fireball and throw it, but the snake had grabbed him with its tail and was squeezing the life out of him. Johan tried to brake away, but found it beyond himself to do so with a broken arm. Instead he sunk his teeth into the snake's body and it immediately released Johan, who feel to the floor with a thud.

"Johan!" Alexis screamed, running up to him "Come on get up."

Johan slowly got up with Alexis' help but his vision was beginning to blur.

'_Great, I'm gonna faint in a sec' _he thought _'I've gotta act.'_

He stretched his uninjured arm in front of him and suddenly a huge fire vortex formed around the snake. It roared in pain and soon it was nothing, but a piece of burnt meat.

Johan let his arm fall to his side and fell to his knees.

"Johan! Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Alexis fired so many questions at him, but he couldn't answer them. He was too exhausted. He just wanted to fall to the ground and fall asleep. He could feel himself slowly losing his consciousness and soon he hit the ground.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pain. That's all he could feel. Johan moaned and turned over in his nice comfortable bed.

_Bed?_

Johan immediately got up and looked around. His arm was bandaged up and put in a sling and he was in a completely different environment. He was in a small house with a straw like roof. The room was consisting of a single bed, a few cupboards, a few drawers and some knitting stuff by the table.

Johan looked down at himself and found that he wasn't in his normal attire. He wore a black full sleeve hooded to with blue pants falling half way between his ankle and knee and a black chocker. Johan tried to move his arm, but found that it was still in no condition to be moved.

The door slowly opened and in came Alexis carrying a small pill of wood. She smiled at his and came over to him.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, sitting on the side of his bed, "You've been out for about three days straight."

"Three days!" he gaped "No joke!… By the way where are we?"

"When you were injured I tried to find a place to get you to and I found a man named Edward and his granddaughter. I asked them to help so they brought us here. This is their home."

Johan smiled and tried to move his broken arm, but knew that it wasn't going to heal anytime soon. He asked if he could help Alexis around the house, but she made sure that he got a good amount of rest. Edward and his granddaughter had gone out of the village for a while to see their relatives about something important and left Alexis in charge – putting all their faith in her. Alexis told Johan that they'd be back in a few days or so then got out the pill of wood from before and put them into the fireplace. The rest of the day went by with Johan trying to escape his bed rest, but getting caught by Alexis.

"I just wanna go out is all," he whimpered "I hate being stuck in one place for long."

Alexis sighed and walked up to him.

"We'll got out before dinner," she said, "besides it's snowing outside today, so it'll be a more beautiful view at night, okay?"

Johan grumbled a small yes and soon went to sleep only to wake up a few hours after, when Alexis was cooking. After she'd finished cooking she helped Johan to his feet and helped him get fitted into a warm brown fury coat while he instead that he could do it on his own. Then Johan pulled on his black sneakers and soon both of them were out the door. Alexis' hood was over her head protecting her from the cold, while Johan didn't bother to put his on even with Alexis' complaints.

"I'm fine, Alexis," he'd reassure her "I'm a vampire. I don't get cold easily."

They both kept walking with their shoes crippling the white snow beneath their feet. Neither said much, but Alexis made sure Johan was all right. When they both got to the location in a huge ground filled with snow and white frosted trees, they sat down on a bench nearby and admired the beautiful view.

"It's so beautiful, right Johan?" she asked, slipping her hand into his "It's just like the other day, right?"

Johan smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's beautiful all right," he grinned as a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

Johan looked at the view in front of him, trying his best not to concentrate on Alexis, knowing that he'd get the urge to kiss her across her soft, tender lips.

Alexis could feel her blood rushing to her face as she sat next to him and her heart began pounding against her chest so hard she thought it would burst out anytime soon. She tried her best not lock eyes with him, but soon their eyes met and Johan could feel his mouth go dry.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah._

Alexis could feel herself getting the urge to kiss him and soon she couldn't control it. Her head started to move towards his and his started to move towards hers with their eyes closed.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Johan's heart was starting to speed up as he got closed to her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he falling for her? He couldn't control what was going on, so instead he just let it happen. Alexis was undergoing exactly the same thoughts. She loved _Jaden_ not _Johan_. Or at least that's what she thought.

Their faces were only inches away from meeting now. Alexis could feel Johan's warm breath against face and Johan could her breath against his face. There was only a few centimetres gap between their lips, now and soon it was only a millimetre distance apart. Johan could feel his lips slowly brush against hers, but before they could get any further someone started yelling from a far distance behind them.

They both turned around and found a figure running towards them, wearing a huge coat, which feel down to the person's knees, and the hood covered their face. The person was yelling something, with another few slowly trailing behind.

"Hey! Private Lexi! We finally found you!" Came a familiar voice.

Alexis stood up and gasped as the figure stopped in front of her with their hood still on.

"Hassleberry!" she gaped as the figure pulled the hood back to reveal her dino friend.

"That's right."

Alexis smiled and lightly hugged him.

"I know you'd make it," she said happily, but then looked around and saw that her brother Atticus and her friend Mindy weren't there. Her smile slowly fell, "Is Atticus and Mindy with you, Hassleberry?"

But before Hassleberry could answer her question, someone had struck out at Johan and pulled him down to the floor. Alexis ran to the person and tried to pull them away from Johan, but they hit her away. Johan tried to shove the new hooded figure away from him, but they had grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt then punched him all across his torso. He tried to punch the figure, but the person grabbed his left broken arm before he could and a painful howl escaped his lips.

"Let Johan go!" Alexis roared, reaching for the any part of the person's coat so that she could pull him away from Johan.

She grabbed the person's hood and pulled it back. Then she gaped at the person standing in front of her. It was her big brother Atticus. Atticus glared down at Johan who was down on the snow filled ground and went up to kick him, but Alexis stopped him. Johan directed an attack a punch right in Atticus' face and soon the fight between the two boys continued.

"Johan, stop," she said, worriedly, getting in between the two boys "Atticus is just my big brother. He means no harm."

Johan's fierce attitude soon disappeared and he lowered his raised fist.

"Oh, sorry," he said, sheepishly, "I didn't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis, along with Johan directed Atticus, Mindy and Hassleberry back to the house. Everyone slowly settled in and Alexis asked her brother to fill her in on how they managed to survive in the Demonta and where they ended up, while she put Johan's arm into a sling. Atticus told her that they woke up and found themselves in the middle of a land full of ice and soon they found a cottage where they managed to stay for a while. They then left and went looking for Alexis, surviving on some dead animals or berries if they crossed and forests.

"It was one of the most toughest moments of my life," sighed Atticus, "Enough about us, Alexis. What about you?"

Alexis filled her brother in on what had happened when he wasn't around. Like the time when she made new friends in the Demonta, joined together and went looking for Jaden. Atticus' gaze slowly shifted to Johan and turned into a hard glare full of hatred.

"Err…Lexi," he began "Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Atticus' eyes shifted back to Alexis then back at Johan again "You know like a few new people you've met and your relationship with them."

Alexis followed Atticus' gaze, which was directing at Johan.

"Atticus, what are you on about?"

Atticus shifted in his seat and looked down at his feet.

"You know. Has _he_ done anything to you?" Atticus nodded towards Johan who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Alexis asked, also confused.

Hassleberry laughed slightly then looked at Alexis and told her what he meant.

"Privet Lexi, he thinks Johan's taken advantage of you and you sort of let him coz you're confused about your feelings or something."

"WHAT?!" Both Alexis and Johan screamed as they got up.

Hassleberry fell back in his chair with the huge amount of shock while Atticus started silently at the two. Alexis looked down at her brother in shock; she couldn't believe he didn't trust her with Johan. Johan would never do anything to harm her. He'd always risked his life to save hers as a really good friend.

"Atticus, I can't believe you," Alexis began "I thought you'd at least have started to trust me, but I guess you never did."

"Look, Alexis, this isn't about not trusting you it's about not trusting him," Atticus pointed a shaking finger at Johan "I don't like you one bit, Anderson. Got that."

Johan looked up at Atticus and smirked.

"Heard ya loud and clear," Johan, said, "I can't believe you. Number one: why'd I wanna take advantage of my own friend? Number two: why'd I wanna take advantage of any girl in that matter. And number three: WHAT KINDA LOW LIFE DO YA THINK I AM!"

"A very low one."

"What was that?"

The two boys argued into the night as Alexis watched with tears in her eyes. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe that her own brother wouldn't trust her. Then who would? She could feel her eyes stinging and slowly looked away as tears started to flood down them. And Johan immediately stopped arguing with Atticus and turned to give her some support.

**How was that chapter, huh? **

**Good, bad, ugly? **

**Needs improvement!**

**Think it's way too cool beyond words?**

**Review and you'll get a happy chocolate bar of doom!**

**MWAHAHA! **


End file.
